Un Amour interdit
by Kamikoukaki
Summary: Deux adolescents de districts totalement opposés tombent amoureux malgré eux. Le capitole est bien décidé a empêcher un quelconque retour des amants maudits. Cela risque de mal se terminer et Cassandre et Eydan le savent très bien...
1. Chapitre 1

**Genre : Aventure/Drama**

**Nombre de chapitres :****Je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant cela avance à un bon rythme alors je vais essayer de m'y tenir. **

**Particularités :C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux tribu de district différents et totalement opposés. **

**C'est ma première fic alors n'hésitez pas à aisser quelques commentaires cela me fera très plaisir. Normalement il n'y a pas de spoiler sur les tomes deux et trois de la trilogie Hunger Games. Cependant je vous demanderai de ne pas en laisser dans vos commentaires car j'aimerai avoir la surprise de découvrir les livres par moi-même (je parle surtout du trois) Merci d'avance pour prendre le temps de bien vouloir lire mes histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elles vous plairons !^^**

**Jour 1 :**

**10h :**

C'est à peine si je remarque la brise fraiche qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux tend mes muscles sont tendus. Une perle de sueur me dégringole le long de la tempe tandis que je fixe les épées fixées au fond de la corne. Je dois me faire violence pour détourner les yeux. Je suis rapide, certes, mais je ne connais pas encore mes adversaires. Un seul faux pas et mes Hunger Games s'arrêtent aussi vite qu'ils ont commencés. Les voix de Katniss et d'Haymich me raisonnent dans la tête alors que le compte à rebours commence.

« Dès que le gong retenti, débrouille toi pour t'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce bain de sang et trouve de l'eau ! »

Malgré tout j'ai du mal à me résoudre à m'enfoncer dans les bois qui m'entourent sans aucun matériel alors que les autres auront presque tous quelque chose. Si seulement je pouvais réussir à emporter un de ces sacs posés au sol à peine à 20 mètres de moi. Sans doute contiennent-ils des objets de bases si précieux pour la suite du jeu. J'hésite. J'évalue la distance. Je compte les secondes à mi voix. C'est décidé, j'emporterai le sac rouge sur ma gauche avant de détaler vers la foret.

Le gong retenti et c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait à part les battements de mon cœur. Je cours aussi vite que les jambes me le permettent en direction du sac rouge. Je suis tellement concentrée sur mon objectif que je ne vois le garçon à ma gauche que trop tard. On se rentre dedans avec un choc qui me coupe la respiration et me fait rouler au sol. L'adrénaline m'oblige à me relever d'un bond et nos yeux se croisent. Des orbes bleus se posent sur moi avec intensité avant de reporter leur attention vers le bain de sang et de s'éloigner. Le garçon du district Deux a décidé qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire pour l'instant que de m'hotter la vie. Ma frayeur passée j'empoigne d'une main le sac de randonné qui pèse un bond poids avant de m'élancer dans une direction au hasard à travers la foret, prenant soin d'en choisir une opposée aux autres tribus.

**12h30 :**

J'ai couru une bonne partie de la matinée à travers la foret, m'enfonçant le plus profondément possible pour être sur de mettre assez de distance entre les autres tribus et moi avant la tombée de la nuit. Mon sac à dos pèse lourd sur mes épaules mais je n'ai pas encore osé m'arrêter pour en inspecter le contenu. Depuis que je m'éloigne ainsi dans la foret, dix coups de canon ont retenti au fur et à mesure que les juges ont recensés les victimes. Cela veut dire que nous sommes quatorze en tous à avoir survécu à cette matinée. J'ai donc treize ennemis potentiels qui rodent dans les parages. Enfin, j'espère m'être suffisamment éloignée d'eux depuis le coup de gong qui a annoncé le début des jeux. J'avise une pierre et entreprend de faire une courte pause le temps de rassembler mes esprits et de faire l'inventaire de mon sac.

J'ai un sac de couchage imperméable à la pluie et qui garde la chaleur de corps, une gourde de deux litres vide, un paquet de gâteaux secs, de la corde, une boite de doliprane et une deuxième paire de chaussette épaisse. C'est un maigre butin mais je sais que cela aurait pu être pire. Au moins je ne mourrai pas de froid cette nuit.

Je dois décider d'une stratégie au plus vite. Il faut que je me procure à manger pour économiser les gâteaux que j'ai déjà. Le problème est que je ne sais pas chasser aussi bien que Katniss et que je n'ai pas d'arc ni de flèche. Je comprends que si je ne trouve pas une solution maintenant, la nourriture va devenir un véritable problème. Il me faut également trouver de l'eau car je me rappelle très bien comment Katniss a failli mourir le premier jour de déshydratation.

**17h30 :**

J'ai continué à m'enfoncer dans la foret après m'être armée d'un bâton suffisamment solide et long pour pouvoir le manier avec aisance. Ce n'est pas comme une épée mais c'est mieux que rien. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'eau mais j'ai remarqué que cette partie de la foret grouille de lapins et d'écureuil. Je me maudis encore de ne pas avoir osé pénétrer dans la corne pour tenter de me procurer un arc. Mais je sais que de toute façon, je suis loin d'avoir autant d'aisance que ma mentor dans ce domaine. Le mien est tout autre mais malheureusement, l'art de l'escrime ne me sera d'aucun secours face au gibier. Avant de me mettre en quête d'un abri, j'installe néanmoins quelques pièges de mon invention dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir un casse croute pour le petit déjeuné de demain matin.

**18h45 :**

Comme Katniss me l'a conseillé, j'ai grimpé sur un arbre le plus au possible avec un feuillage assez dense pour me camoufler. Sujette au vertige, je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de dormir à 15 mètres du sol mais entre ça et mourir égorgée pendant la nuit, je préfère encore me prendre pour un oiseau. A peine me suis-je glissée dans mon sac de couchage que l'hymne retentit. Le ciel s'illumine sur les visages de ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui. Je regarde avec attention, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Les deux tribus du district **Neuf **n'ont pas survécus au premier massacre. Il en va de même pour la fille du district **Dix**, les garçons des districts **Onze** et **Sept**, la grande blonde du district **Six**, celle du **Huit** et le garçon du **Quatre**. La gamine du **Cinq** n'a pas survécue non plus et j'espère au fond de moi qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert. Mais j'oublie presque de respirer lorsque je vois le visage du dernier mort de la journée : Roma bleekers du district Douze. Mon partenaire s'est fait tué dès le premier jour me laissant totalement seule dans l'arène ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Bientôt l'obscurité reviens et avec elle le silence d'une nuit sans lune. Je tremble malgré moi dans mon sac de couchage, resserrant machinalement le nœud de la corde qui me retient à la branche. Je suis définitivement seule à présent. Le garçon de mon district n'est plus. Je suis la seule concurrente de mon district et tous les espoirs reposent sur moi désormais.

Je ressens un mélange de peur et de colère contre ce garçon qui n'a pas su se montrer assez fort pour survivre rien qu'une heure dans l'arène. Je suis presque sure qu'il a voulu s'entêter à aller chercher un arc près de l'entrée de la corne alors qu'on lui avait déconseillé de le faire. Je l'avais déjà entendu se disputer avec Heymich et Peeta à ce sujet mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Roma était peut être bien bâti pour un garçon de Seize ans, mais il était indiscutablement con. Avec lui, aucune chance de rejouer le coup des amants maudits du district douze. Froussard et lâcheur, il avait accepté dès le début de mourir vite. D'ailleurs à ses yeux, il était déjà mort lorsqu'Effie Trinket, notre responsable de district, avait tiré son nom dans l'urne. Pour ma part je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser ainsi. Passé le premier choc des moissons, je n'ai cessé de saisir toute les occasions qui se présentaient pour en apprendre plus sur mes chances de survivre et sur la manière dont il fallait m'y prendre. Il faut dire que j'avais d'excellents mentors. Katniss, qui avait seulement deux ans de plus que moi, m'avais inspiré tout de suite une confiance sans borne. Méthodique et instinctive, elle m'avait donné d'excellents conseils de survie et de chasse. Quand à Peeta son fiancé, il m'avait appris comment me fondre dans le paysage à ma guise en quelques coups de pinceaux ce qui s'avèrerai très utile lors des jeux pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Et puis il y avait l'imprévisible Heymich dont le regard perçant vous donnait l'impression qu'il lisait dans vos pensées. Il m'avait souvent agacée avec ses manières étranges tantôt brusques tantôt légères selon le degré d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré mais au fond, je l'aimais bien.

Je me demandais si je passais à l'écran en ce moment même, si on avais prit la peine de zoomer sur mon visage pour filmer ma réaction devant la mort de Roma. Est-ce que des sponsors avaient pariés sur moi ? Je ne suis pas mécontente de mon 9 à l'examen mais je doute que cette note attire grand monde.

Je reste immobile sur ma branche sans réussir à trouver le sommeil jusque tard dans la nuit. J'observe une chouette qui a élu domicile en face de mon arbre et qui ramène des rongeurs dans son nid à intervalle régulier. Je crois qu'avant de vérifier mes collets demain matin, j'irais faire un tour par sa réserve.

**Jour 2 :**

**6h :**

J'ai dormis à peine 4 heures cette nuit tant j'avais peur de tomber de la branche. Maintenant qu'il fait jour je n'ose pas regarder le sol et c'est avec d'infinis précautions que je me détache et m'agrippe à l'arbre pour redescendre. Une fois en bas, je suis tellement heureuse d'être indem que j'abandonne l'idée de voler sa nourriture à la chouette. Je ne suis décidément pas faite pour grimper aux arbres et ce soir il me faudra trouver une autre solution. En attendant je grave néanmoins le tronc du volatile avec une pierre au cas où la faim me tenaillera au point de remettre l'escalade en question et je pars vérifier mes collets.

Un beau lapin au pelage gris cendre m'attend en hauteur pour ne pas que les prédateur me le vole. Je le détache l'eau à la bouche et entreprend de le préparer. Comme j'ai peur d'allumer un feu pour l'instant alors qu'il fait encore un peu sombre, je range la nourriture dans mon sac à dos et grignote lentement quelques gâteaux. Aujourd'hui il faut que je trouve de l'eau au plus vite si je ne veux pas mourir de soif.

**8h30 : **

J'ai trouvé un ruisseau pour remplir ma gourde et j'ai pu me désaltérer autant que je le voulais. J'envisage les jeux sous un meilleur jour à présent que je sais que mes besoins primaires sont satisfaits. Mais à peine me suis-je éloignée du ruisseau que des éclats de voix résonne un peu plus loin. Paniquée, je cherche désespérément une cachette faute de pouvoir détaler sans être vue. J'avise une souche d'arbre mort et me jette dessous en me recouvrant comme je peu avec des feuilles mortes. Si les tribus me trouvent, je ne pourrai offrir aucune résistance. Je me surprends à trembler comme une feuille, les articulations de mes mains blanchies tellement je serre mon malheureux bâton contre ma poitrine. Les voix se rapprochent avec le craquements des feuilles mortes et des brindilles qui recouvrent la foret et je retiens mon souffle. A les entendre bavarder sans peur d'être découvert, je devine qu'il s'agit des deux tribus du district Un et de la fille du district Deux. Je me souviens d'un garçon taillé dans un roc avec des cheveux frisés noirs de Jai et une blonde aux yeux verts perçants comme ceux d'un serpent. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre depuis que je les ai vu à l'entrainement mais à les écouter alors qu'ils remplissent leurs gourdes, quelques choses les tracasses. La fille du Deux semble embarrassée. Je tends l'oreille.

- Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est cet imbécile, grogne le garçon d'une voix forte en donnant un coup de pied dans un galet rond.

- Nous n'avons pas besoins de lui de toute façon. Il verra bien qu'il a eu tord de ne pas accepter notre proposition d'alliance, rétorque la blonde sans se départir de son calme.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il me fasse peur je lui tordrais le coup à la moindre occasion. Mais tout le monde sait que les districts Un et Deux ont toujours coopérés aux débuts des jeux pour faire main basse sur les provisions. Je revois encore son air moqueur j'ai envie de le saigner à blanc.

Je ravale ma salive. S'ils me découvrent maintenant cela en ai finit de moi et de mon pauvre bâton. Cependant je réalise qu'un espoir infime s'offre à moi. Le garçon du Deux aux yeux bleus n'a pas voulu s'allier avec les carrières du Un. Pourquoi ? En tout cas cela me fait un ennemi de moins dans l'immédiat. Je me rappelle d'un garçon du même âge que moi, brun avec des cheveux courts en brosse qui soulignent un visage ferme et décidé. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup à l'entrainement et ne trainait pas en compagnie de la fille qui venait du même district que lui. Je me demande ce qui a motivé sa décision de casser avec les traditions de son district et de se séparer des autres carrières. Mais mes pensées sont détournées par un oiseau qui sautille dans ma direction. Les feuilles crissent sous ses pattes et il me regarde fixement. Je me mords la lèvre car si les carrières s'approchent de la souche, je suis fichue. Mon camouflage fait à la vas vite n'ai pas assez impeccable et mon sac rouge saute aux yeux sous la souche. Je remarque que le silence se fait autour de moi. Plus aucun carrière ne parle. Je fusille désespérément l'oiseau du regard en le priant de s'envoler mais il s'approche encore et encore jusqu'à se planter devant la souche.

- Regardez l'oiseau !

L'exclamation me glace le sang dans les veines. A travers la souche, je vois l'éclat de la hache du garçon qui brille au soleil.

- On pourrait le tuer et l'ajouter à la réserve, propose la fille du Deux en s'approchant avec son arc. Petit petit.

Je ferme les paupières comme si cela allait mieux me cacher des autres mais l'affrontement est inévitable. Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à bondir hors de ma cachette pour pouvoir me défendre debout, j'ai l'impression que le sol m'aspire dans un trou. Heureusement que la souche me retient de tomber. J'entends la fille pousser un cri à déchirer les tympans, cri qui se stoppe net accompagné d'un monstrueux bruit de succion. Sa voix se réduit alors en un gargouillis inaudible avant que le coup de canon ne retentisse et me fasse sursauter.

- Cyndel ! crie la fille du district Un.

Je tremble comme une feuille sans oser bouger un seul muscle. A quelques mètres à peine de ma cachette le sol semble s'être ouvert sous les pieds de la malheureuse, comme ces pièges que l'on réserve chez moi pour les gros animaux sauvages. J'imagine qu'elle s'est empalée plus bas au fond du trou sur un pic en bois.

Viens ne restons pas là, ordonne le garçon d'une voix bourru en empoignant le bras de sa partenaire et sa hache à double tranchant dans l'autre main.

J'entends les deux carrières détaler et je n'ose bouger que lorsque les oiseaux se remettent timidement à chanter. Le gai moqueur qui s'était posé prêt de moi s'est envolé lorsque le sol s'est ouvert. Je roule sur le coté avec précaution craignant de tomber dans un deuxième piège et me débarrasse des feuilles mortes et des brindilles avant d'enfiler mon sac à dos et de me remettre debout. Mon cœur tambourine contre mes tempes tellement j'ai l'impression d'ètre passée à deux doigts de la mort. Quelques mètres devant moi, je découvre le corps d'une fille brune qui doit avoir 18 ans empalée sur un épieux les bras et les jambes écartés. J'ai un haut le cœur et je détourne les yeux…qui se fixent immédiatement sur son arc au fond du trou. Je n'ai pas d'arme et je ne peu pas me permettre de voire celle-ci disparaître avec l'overcraft qui va balayer le corps d'une minute à l'autre. Prenant sur moi-même je m'avance et m'agenouille au bord de la fosse pour saisir l'arc et le carquois de flèches.

C'est alors que j'entends un bruit de pas léger derrière moi. J'ai juste le temps de me getter sur le coté pour éviter le coup de pied qui m'aurait envoyé rejoindre la brune au fond du piège. Je me redresse vivement, préfèrent m'armer du bâton plutôt que de prendre le temps d'armer une flèche. Je me retrouve face avec un garçon amaigris aux yeux perçants et au teint pâle mais dont l'expression crispée témoigne sa rage d'avoir loupé son coup. Il se retrouve le pied dans le vie à essayer de reprendre son équilibre, un couteau dans la main droite. Je saisie l'occasion pour me ruer sur lui et lui asséner un coup de bâton dans le dos aussi fort que je le peut en poussant un cri où se mêlent la peur d'avoir échapper encore une fois de justesse à la mort et la rage contre ce garçon qui m'attaque par derrière. Mon adversaire bascule dans la fosse dans un petit cri surpris avant de mourir empalé à son tour. C'est à peine si j'entends le coup de canon. Le bâton tombe de mes mains moites tandis que ma respiration s'accélère. Je n'arrive pas à détacher le regard de ma première victime. Certes je savais que je verrais tuer pour ma survie dans l'arène, cela était inévitable. Mais je ne m'attendais surement pas à devoir le faire aussi vite, espérant de toutes mes forces que les autres tribus s'entretuerai suffisamment pour qu'il ne me reste que peu d'adversaires. A présent que je venais d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un aussi facilement que l'on décide de sauter des marches deux par deux, j'ai l'impression d'être salie. Mon corps est secoué de tremblement et je dois m'appuyer contre un arbre pour rendre le contenu de mon estomac. J'ai un gout acre sur la bouche et les larmes n'arrivent pas à couler. Je rampe tant bien que mal jusqu'au ruisseau et plonge ma tête sous l'eau pour nettoyer mon visage. Je reste le plus longtemps possible sans respirer, espérant mourir noyée aujourd'hui même pour ne pas avoir à recommencer ce que je vient de faire. Mais mon corps semble en décider autrement car, les poumons en feu, je redresse la tête pour respirer avec avidité.

Je passe les minutes suivantes à tenter de me calmer. On ne peut survivre dans les Hunger games sans tuer. C'est ça où se laisser mourir. Et je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde pourri car, aussi horrible soit il, je ne peu me résoudre à le laisser. Un geai moqueur se pose sur une branche pour chanter à coté de moi. La foret reprend vie. Je décide de me lever et de faire un feu pour cuir le lapin que j'ai dans mon sac à dos. Les deux tribus du district Un n'oserons surement pas revenir ici avant demain car ils croiront que je suis celui qui a installer le piège. Je m'octroi une heure de pose. Puis deux. J'ai l'impression que tous ces évènements m'ont vidée et j'ai besoins de reprendre des forces. Je me force alors à grignoter une cuisse de lapin et bois avidement avant de tendre mes mains vers le feu pour me réchauffer.

**19h45 :**

J'ai passé toute la journée assise là à contempler le feu crépitant jusqu' à devoir raviver les braises mourantes. Le reste de la viande cuite est soigneusement rangé dans mon sac et j'ai rassemblé les provisions que j'ai trouvées dans les sacs des deux victimes. Désormais j'ai un sachet de fruits secs et du bœuf séché, une paire de lunettes nocturnes, un couteau avec un coté dentelé pour scier des matériaux solides et une crème anti moustique. J'ai aussi remarqué le chiffre 3 sur le blouson du garçon.

Bientôt le ciel se nimbe de lumière au dessus de ma tête et je m'arrache à la contemplation des braises qui me rappellent mon chez moi pour m'obliger à planter mes yeux sur le visage de celui que j'ai tué. Il s'appelle Jarod mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Il trainait toujours seul à l'entrainement du coté des ateliers nœuds en touts genre et des pièges. Il devait avoir très faim lorsque je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure car sur son portrait que l'on affiche dans le ciel nocturne, il a encore des joues bouffies, loin du visage creux et pâle de celui qui avait voulu me tuer d'un coup de pied.

Lorsque les visages disparaisse et que l'hymne du capitole prend fin, j'étouffe les reste du feu avec le blouson du district Trois que je ne pourrais pas emporter avec moi. Ce soir, je compte dormir camouflée dans les feuilles plutôt que perchée sur un arbre.

C'est alors que j'entends les hurlements dans la nuit….


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** **Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !^^ Plus j'écris l'histoire d'Eydan et de Cassandre plus je les aime. J'espère que vous les aimerez aussi dans ce cas ! Bonne lecture !**

**Je me suis permise de proposer une playlist pour certains moments de la fic :**

**Playlist**

**_« Come away to the water »_ de Maroon 5 : Scène au bord de la rivière**

**_« Eyes open »_ de Taylor Swift : Pour la plupart des scènes de complicité entre Cassandre et Eydan**

Je me lève d'un bond tous les sens aux aguets. Les hurlements s'arrêtent pour reprendre un peu plus proches. Je les identifie sans peine pour les avoir déjà entendus dans la foret qui entoure mon district : une meute de loups. A les entendre, les bêtes sont en chasse. Il est plus que probable que l'odeur du sang ici les attire. Sans demander mon reste je bascule mon sac à dos et les flèches sur mes épaules et bande mon arc. Je cours dans la direction opposée aux loups aussi vite que je peu dans la nuit noire. Mais mon allure est ralentie par les branches et les racines et j'ai du mal à voire devant moi. C'est alors que je me souviens de la paire de lunettes nocturnes. Je m'arrête et les cherche d'une main fébrile tandis que les hurlements se rapprochent. Une fois sur mon nez, ça va tout de suite mieux.

Je file comme une flèche entre les arbres, bondissant par-dessus les troncs morts, évitant les branches qui me barrent le passage de temps à autre. J'attrape rapidement un point de coté et le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce soir là se fait déjà sentir. Mais malgré tous mes efforts je peu déjà apercevoir le premier loup derrière moi, affamé, les crocs blancs tranchants dévoilés par un rictus machiavélique. Il est vite rejoins par ses compères et je suis forcée de constater qu'ils vont plus vite que moi.

Alors c'est donc comme cela que tout doit se terminer pour moi, la fille du district Douze ? L'élève des amants maudits qui finit bêtement sous les crocs d'une meute enragée qui n'a rien de génétiquement modifié. Elle n'aura tué qu'un tribu avant de finalement se faire dévorer vive. Je pense un bref instant aux gens du capitole rivés sur leurs écrans, se délectant du spectacle. La petite fille du feu va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Que sont-ils entrain de faire en ce moment ? Sont-ils entrain de manger dans une de ces fêtes copieuse où Ceena m'a déjà emmenée ? Est-ce que l'imminence de ma mort les empêche de mâcher leur bouchée de muffin au raisin et au miel ? Et que pense mon père devant la télévision ? Non, il doit être beaucoup trop soul pour pouvoir garder les idées claires devant le post. A cette heure ci il doit ronfler comme un ours étalé sur le fauteuil du salon pendant que sa fille tente de sauver sa peau.

Le premier loup se rapproche, je peux entendre ses mâchoires claquer dans le vide.

Je me demande ce que pensent Katniss et Peeta. Sont-ils déçus de l'échec cuisant que subit leur district. M'en veulent-ils en ce moment même ? Et Heymich ? Même si je ne l'aime pas particulièrement j'ai peur de le décevoir lui aussi. Que pense t-il de sa « chérie » comme il m'a si souvent appelée ?

Soudain j'atteins le lac et l'espoir ressurgit. L'eau ! Si je nage assez vite la meute ne pourra peut être pas traverser pour me rejoindre !

Sans hésiter je plonge dans l'eau froide et bats frénétiquement des jambes pour rejoindre la rive opposée. Mon sac et mes vêtements pèsent beaucoup trop lourds pour moi et je me sens bientôt aspirée vers le fond. Il faut que je me débarrasse de quelque chose et vite ! Je me laisse couler un instant pour pouvoir enlever mon blouson qui gonfle sous l'eau et mes chaussures qui entravent mes mouvements. Je ne garde qu'un tee shirt, mon sac et mon arc avec les flèches. Mes pieds nus sont plus à l'aise et je progresse plus vite. Je suis bientôt à la moitié du lac lorsque j'entends des jappements de rage sur la rive que je viens de quitter. Essoufflée, je me retourne pour constater que j'ai réussi à semer mes poursuivants. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit et je ne peux m'empêcher de frapper la surface de l'eau de mon point en signe de défit.

Cela vous apprendra ! Je hurle. On ne vend pas la peau du district Douze avant de l'avoir tué !

**Jour 3 :**

**6h30 :**

J'ai dormie dans un arbre prêt de la rive parce que j'avais peur que les loups reviennent malgré tout mais ils n'en ont rien fait. Je grelotte à travers les mailles fines de mon tee shirt et je regrette d'avoir abandonné mon blouson mais qui sait où je serai à présent si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Sans doute au fond du lac entrain de nourrir les poissons ! C'est un léger bruissement de feuille qui m'a réveillée. Je ne sais comment décrire le sentiment qui m'a animé à la vue du petit parachute à quelques centimètres de moi. Sans doute un mélange de soulagement et de joie. Mes sponsors ne m'ont pas abandonnée et mes mentors non plus. Je dévisse la capsule avec des mouvements fébriles, faisant la sourde oreille aux frissons qui me parcourent le corps de la tête aux pieds. Je découvre avec surprise un bol de chocolat chaud au caramel saupoudré de cannelle : ma boisson préférée depuis que je l'ai gouté dans le train qui m'a amenée au capitole ! Un petit mot l'accompagne et je souris en le lisant :

« Bien joué petite ourse, nous sommes fiers de toi H . »

Heymich a du aimer mon petit commentaire dans le lac hier soir. J'espère que c'était de vrais loups et pas des monstruosités du capitole car dans ce cas là, mon geste aurait pu être prit comme une provocation. Mais je me rassure bien vite en buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte le délicieux breuvage qui achève de me réchauffer. Je mange le reste du lapin à moi toute seule tellement j'ai faim et je grignote un fruit sec. Il va falloir que je parte explorer ce nouveau territoire…

**14h30 :**

Des bruits de course ont interrompus mon exploration. Un tribu se dirige vers moi à toute allure à en jugé par la cavalcade. Comme il n'y a pas d'endroit où me cacher et que je ne veux pas risquer encore une fois d'être découverte, je grimpe le plus haut possible à un arbre au tronc noueux et observe la scène d'en haut en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Une flèche siffle bientôt dans les airs pour se ficher dans le tronc de l'arbre en dessous de moi. Puis une autre frôle l'oreille du garçon qui vient d'émerger des fourrés un peu plus loin. Il court à perdre haleine en regardant souvent derrière lui. Il a une flèche fichée dans le bras mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier beaucoup. Bondissant comme un cerf par-dessus les obstacles, il détale à une vitesse impressionnante talonné par deux filles que je ne connais pas. Elles portent les numéros Trois et Quatre dans leur dos. Quand au fuyard qui vient de trébucher sur un rocher et de se vautrer par terre avec un gémissement de douleur, il est du district Deux.

C'est alors que je me rappelle les deux orbes bleus au début du jeu. C'est le garçon qui m'a laissée en vie alors que j'étais une proie facile étendue sur le sol et désarmée. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je décide que je lui suis redevable.

Le garçon a à peine le temps de se relever qu'une des deux filles (celle du district Quatre) le plaque violement contre un arbre en appuyant sur la flèche qui lui transperce le bras. Il grogne de douleur mais ne desserre pas les dents. Il la fusille du regard et je me demande un instant comment il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas foudroyée sur place par ce regard glacé. L'autre fille arrive, armée d'une dague aussi longue que mon avant bras.

- Tu va payer pour ce que tu lui as fait, jure telle en lui crachant au visage.

Le garçon répond d'un ton étonnement calme.

- Il l'a mérité non ?

Sa remarque lui vaut un coup de poing en pleine figure et j'entends son nez craquer.

- Va crever ! Hurle la fille à la dague en poussant sa camarade pour achever le garçon. Mais la dague est stoppée net dans les airs par la lame de mon poignard. Les trois tribus sont stupéfaits. Je profite de l'effet de surprise pour envoyer valser mon adversaire d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac avant de me camper fermement devant le garçon du Deux.

Vous n'avez pas honte d'attaquer à deux contre un ? Je lance sans me démonter.

- Qui c'est celle la ? demande la fille du quatre à sa camarade qui se relève en me fusillant du regard.

Derrière moi le garçon gémit en tenant son bras ensanglanté mais se relève tout de même comme pour montrer qu'il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Maintenant que je viens de lui sauver la vie, j'ai une très forte envie de prendre les jambes à mon cou. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat après tout. Nous sommes quittes à présent. Seulement les deux filles me barrent le passage et me menacent méchamment. L'une avec sa dague, l'autre avec quelque chose qu'elle vient de sortir de sa poche et qui ressemble à une arme de distance. Sans doute une sarbacane. Je campe sur mes positions, évaluant mes chances de sortir d'ici indem.

- Peut importe qui t'es, on va te faire regretter d'être née !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lever un bras pour me protéger que la fille à ma droite a déjà porté la sarbacane à ses lèvres et je sent soudain une piqure vive dans ma nuque. Au même instant la deuxième se jette sur moi en brandissant sa dague au dessus de sa tête dans la ferme intention de m'éventrer. Je lève précipitamment les bras pour parer le coup avec mon petit couteau et titube en arrière mais sans céder toutefois du terrain. La fille pousse un cri de rage avant de repartir à l'assaut. Quelque chose ne vas pas. Moi qui me débrouille bien au corps à corps d'habitude, j'ai l'impression que mes mouvements sont plus lents que d'ordinaire. A un moment la dague m'entaille sérieusement l'épaule et je suis obligée de reculer précipitamment en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'arrache la fléchette dans ma nuque.

Du coin de l'œil je vois le garçon empoigner une souche sur le sol et s'acharner sur l'autre fille. Malgré sa blessure, il semble avoir l'avantage sur son adversaire. L'idée qu'il achève ces deux filles et qu'il s'occupe de moi ensuite m'effleure l'esprit. Et si je n'avais été que la diversion dont il avait besoin ? Dans ce cas là il avait une chance d'anéantir trois tribus d'un seul coup. Tout Panem devait être scotché devant son écran et certains devaient se demander pourquoi une fille du district douze qui avait perdu son partenaire, s'était porté au secours d'un garçon du district Deux. Moi-même je commence à peine à mesurer l'étendue de ma folie. Je risque ma vie pour un garçon qui n'hésitera pas à me tuer dès qu'il en aura fini avec les deux autres. J'ai presque envie de crier à la fille qui s'acharne sur moi que nous sommes dans le même camp mais à la voir avec ses yeux injectés de sang, je sais qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas.

Je roule au sol pour éviter un énième coup de dague et j'ai l'impression que les arbres et la terre ne font plus qu'un. Je titube, surprise et morte de peur à la fois. Je risque de me prendre un coup de dague d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis tout redevient clair et une voix masculine hurle dans ma direction.

- Baisse-toi !

J'ai la bonne idée de suivre ce conseil qui vient de nulle part. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La souche s'abat sur le crane de mon adversaire avec la puissance d'un marteau sur la lame d'une épée et son sang m'éclabousse la figure. Un coup de canon retenti. Lorsque son corps inerte s'effondre sur mes pieds je me retrouve en face du garçon du district Deux, essouflé, barbouillé de sang mais encore debout. Et derrière lui, le corps de la fille à la sarbacane.

On se dévisage un instant, tendus. Il semble hésiter à poser la souche et moi de même avec mon couteau. J'ai les muscles qui souffrent tend je suis crispée et une douleur lancinante me vrille l'épaule là où la dague ma entaillé la chaire. Je garde mes yeux braqués dans les siens, guettant la moindre réaction, prête à réagir en conséquence. C'est finalement lui qui se décide à rompre le silence et s'essuie le nez avec sa manche pour arrêter le flot de sang qui s'en écoule.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on ne va pas se battre comme ça, je ne frappe pas une fille qui pisse le sang.

- Tu t'es regardé ? je rétorque.

Mais comme je n'abaisse pas mon arme il finit par montrer sa bonne foi en laissant tomber la souche. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai soudain envie de me laisser tomber sur le sol et de ne plus m'occuper de rien mais je ne peu pas me le permettre. Il faut que je parte pour pouvoir laisser l'overcraft emporter les corps et ainsi éviter que les loups ne reviennent. Je remarque le garçon entrain de s'afférer autour des corps pour emporter tout ce qui peut lui être utile. Puis il retourne vers moi et me passe devant comme si je n'existais plus. Je me surprends à être déçue de sa réaction alors que je viens tout de même de lui sauver la vie. Bon, d'accord, lui aussi a sauvé la mienne et alors ? N'empêche que je n'aurai pas été là, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, tué par une de ces deux filles hystériques. Cependant je sursaute lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole sans se retourner avant de disparaître dans les sous bois.

Il faut qu'on partage notre butin mais pas ici, l'overcraft doit passer prendre les corps.

**16h25 :**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi. Pour avoir ma part du butin ? Parce que j'étais trop fière pour décliner son offre peureusement ? Quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus semblait m'avoir convaincue toutefois…

Je reste quand même à distance respectable de lui, dix mètres au minimum, et je me concentre pour détecter d'éventuels pièges. Où m'emmène t-il ? A-t-il l'intension de me régler mon compte plus loin ? Pourquoi n'est il pas parti avec le butin en me laissant là ? Pourquoi se donne t-il la peine de le partager avec moi ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi marche t-il devant comme s'il savait pertinemment que je ne l'attaquerai pas par derrière ? J'ai l'esprit embrumé de question lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin et pose les sacs au pied d'un arbre. Il se tourne vers moi.

Je m'arrête. Dix mètres nous séparent et pourtant je serre fort le manche du couteau.

Il lève les mains en l'air pour me montrer qu'il n'est pas armé et je me détends un peu.

- Prend ce que tu veux, me lance t-il en me désignant les sacs des deux tribus que l'on vient de tuer.

Et toi tu ne prends rien ? je m'étonne en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux. Ma tête et mon bras me lancent mais je n'en laisse rien voir. Une fois que j'aurai pris ce qu'il me faut, il va falloir que je mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi au cas où.

- Je voudrais ton arc, lâche t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Je me raidis. Nous sommes à présent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et je peux mieux le détailler. Il doit avoir un an de plus que moi et aussi quelques centimètres en plus. Il est brun, musclé et élancé, plutôt le gabarit d'Heymich que celui de Peeta. Il a un drôle de rictus sur les lèvres, comme s'il était insensible à la douleur où à la situation dramatique. Il a une voix étrange, masculine et ferme mais aux accents doux et clairs de ceux qui travaillent en plein air en chantant.

Bien sur, tu peux prendre la dague de la fille du Trois en échange. C'est juste que l'arc est mon arme de prédilection. Je suppose quand à toi que tu te bas mieux avec une épée à ce que j'ai pu constater non ?

Il a raison. Si j'avais été aussi à l'aise que Katniss avec un arc et des flèches, je m'en serait aussitôt servie pour combattre la fille à la dague mais j'avais instinctivement utilisé le couteau que je trouvais plus maniable.

**18h01 :**

J'ai longuement hésité à lui échangé l'arc et les flèches contre la dague. Ce n'est pas encore une arme que j'aime bien mais je préfère tout de même ça aux flèches. J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Eydan du district Deux. Cela fait déjà un jour et une nuit qu'il pistait ces deux filles pour se procurer la sarbacane car il est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les armes de distance. Mais maintenant qu'il a mon arc et mes flèches, il n'a plus besoins de ce simple tube en bois.

Comme il faisait nuit lorsque nous avons fini par séparer le butin en deux parties égales (la nuit tombe de plus en plus vite), il était difficile pour l'un d'entre nous de partir à l'aveuglette dans le noir et se trouver une autre cachette. Il s'est produit alors quelque chose qui m'a laissée sans voix : Eydan m'a proposé une alliance.

Il trouve que je me suis bien battue contre Feeza (c'est comme cela que la fille à la dague s'appelait) et qu'il pouvait rêver pire comme alliée. Je prends ça comme un compliment même si je ne sais pas encore comment réagir à cette demande. Est-ce un piège ? Si sa proposition est sérieuse, ce serait bien la première fois dans toute l'histoire des Hunger Games qu'un tribu venant d'un district élevé s'allierait avec le dernier des district ! Le capitole ne doit pas en croire ses oreilles ! J'imagine les sponsors d'Eydan qui n'ose pas aborder Heymich pour lui demander de collaborer au sujet des cadeaux.

Car oui, j'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi à vrai dire. Peut ètre parce que j'en avais marre de me retrouver seule. Peut être que j'avais peur de passer une nuit dans un arbre à cauchemarder des deux filles mortes aujourd'hui et dont les visages projetés sur le ciel me hantent déjà.

C'est moi qui ai insistée pour qu'on dorme dans un arbre malgré mon vertige. J'ai trop peur que les loups reviennent pendant la nuit. Perchée sur une branche à l'opposé de celle d'Eydan, je n'ose pas fermer les yeux. Est-ce qu'il va me tuer pendant la nuit ? Ce serait bien possible. Comme il a déclaré qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde, je sens ses yeux bleus braqués sur moi dans le noir.

J'ai essayé de bander comme j'ai pu mon bras pour qu'il arrête de saigner mais je ne peu stopper mes grelottements dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Je songe encore une fois au blouson que j'ai du abandonner au fond du lac et je serre les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit. J'ai le ventre noué malgré le fait que mon dernier repas remonte à plusieurs heures. J'ai des nausées et je sens mon esprit divaguer de temps à autre. Est-ce l'infection qui me gagne ? Je n'aurai peut ètre pas du accepter cette fichue alliance car si je me montre trop faible à présent, Eydan n'hésitera sans doute pas à m'achever à la moindre occasion.

Lorsque je m'endors, c'est d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars.

**3h30 :**

Je sens des mains m'enserrer la taille et je me réveille en sursaut le couteau à la main.

- Arrête de bouger où tu vas tomber pour de bon.

La voix d'Eydan me ramène à la réalité. Je me remémore les événements de la veille, les loups et la fuite dans le lac, la mort des deux tribus, ma blessure au bras, Eydan…Eydan ! Il se tient devant moi sur ma branche accroupi, et me regarde d'un air étrange. Il a les cheveux en bataille comme s'il sortait du lit et qu'il venait d'être réveillé brusquement. Une peur soudaine s'empare de moi : s'apprêtait-il à me tuer pendant mon sommeil ? Immédiatement, je m'empare de mon couteau et le brandit devant moi en montrant les dents comme une bète en cage. J'aurais du m'en douter. Un carrière du district Deux ne peut pas s'allier avec une fille du district Douze. C'est impossible.

Mais au lieu de faire un bond en arrière ou de manifester un quelconque signe de défense, le garçon continu à me fixer et un sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres.

- On dirait une sauvage, commente t-il du même ton calme et posé. Je venais simplement te prévenir que c'est ton tour de garde.

Après ça Eydan se lève et grimpe avec agilité sur la branche du dessus avant de se chercher une position confortable et de fermer les yeux. Un instant je suis agacée de ne pas avoir sur lui l'effet voulu. Je suis capable de le tuer. Je l'ai déjà montré en poussant Jacob dans la fosse. Il aurait pu au moins s'écarter pour éviter que je ne lui balance un coup de pied en pleine figure. Et au lieu de ça il fait comme si notre alliance était bien réelle et qu'il me témoignait une confiance absolue.

J'esquisse un mouvement pour me frotter les yeux engourdis de sommeil mais mon bras me lance si fort que je renonce aussitôt. Avec un soupire, j'étant mes jambes sur la branche et fixe le ciel étoilé. Qu'aurait fait Katniss à ma place ? Est-ce qu'elle se serait alliée avec Eydan ? Bien sur que non ce n'est pas comparable. Elle, elle pouvait compter sur Peeta pour l'aider et couvrir ses arrières. Moi je n'ai personne, et je suis d'autant plus seule que Roma est mort. Qu'aurait fait Heymich ? Il se serait surement levé en silence sur sa branche et aurait égorgé Eydan dans son sommeil avant qu'il ne lui cause de sérieux ennuis. J'envisage un instant de le faire. Parce qu'il n'est jamais bon de s'attacher à quelqu'un dans l'arène et que mieux vaut compter uniquement sur soi même si on ne veut pas être trahie. Mais je n'ai pas le cran de le tuer de sang froid alors qu'il dort. Peut être n'est ce pas la seule raison qui m'empêche à le faire mais pour l'instant, je préfère me persuader avec celle là car envisager l'avenir me pétrifie.

**Jour 4 :**

**7h30 :**

Eydan a dormis longtemps et la foret était si calme et paisible que je n'ai pas osé le réveiller. Sans doute sa blessure au bras et tout le sang qu'il a perdu la veille on favorisé son sommeil. Pour ma part, la douleur m'empêche de fermer les yeux et de m'abandonner aux songes.

Nous avons grignoté le reste de mon lapin et sommes descendus à la rivière. Eydan a justement remarqué que nous ne pouvions nous permettre de continuer plus loin sans soigner un minimum nos blessures.

Je suis trop méfiante (et pudique ?) pour me changer à coté de lui alors on se sépare un instant pour nous soigner, chacun de notre coté. Derrière le rocher rond qui me dissimule, j'ai le plus grand mal du monde à enlever mon tee shirt collé à ma peau par le sang séché. Mais je m'empêche de gémir en serrant les dents et bientôt, le contact de mon épaule avec l'eau glacé me fait pousser un soupir de soulagement. La blessure est sérieuse contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser. L'entaille part de mon omoplate gauche et me zèbre l'épaule jusqu'à la moitié du bras, presque jusqu'à l'os. Il me faudrait du fil et une aiguille pour recoudre la plaie afin de facilité la guérison mais je dois me contenter d'un bandage avec de la mousse hydratée pour l'instant. J'avale deux dolipranes et finis de me débarbouiller. A peine ai-je enfilé mon haut que la voix d'Eydan derrière la pierre me fait sursauter.

- Cassandre ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai besoin de toi quelques secondes…tu peux venir ?

J'attrape la dague que j'ai laissée sur la rive à coté de moi et me lève pour le rejoindre. Immédiatement, je m'en veux d'être si méfiante à son égard. Eydan m'attend assis sur la rive torse nu avec une poignée de mousse et de feuilles dans la main. Il s'est débarbouillé le visage et a nettoyé tout le sang séché qu'il avait sur les joues et le front. Ses cheveux châtain brillent au soleil et finissent de sécher en retombant négligemment sur sa nuque.

Je fixe un instant mon regard sur le trou qui lui traverse le bras gauche de part en part et je me demande comment il peut garder la tête froide alors que la douleur qu'il éprouve doit être atroce.

- Ce n'est pas joli joli je sais…

- Tu veux du doliprane ?

Je me sens stupide mais ma bouche a parlé trop vite. Ce n'est pas avec un comprimé de doliprane qu'il ne sentira plus rien. Il faudrait une charrette de morphine. Il rit et sa voix sonne à mes oreilles comme le murmure de l'eau qui coule.

- C'est très gentil ! Mais d'abord, est ce que tu pourrais me tenir la mousse pendant que j'enroule les feuilles autour ? Avec une seule main c'est difficile.

Je m'agenouille à coté de lui et lui prend la mousse des mains pour l'appliquer délicatement sur la blessure. Nos mains se touchent et je sens le contact doux et chaud de sa peau contre la mienne.. J'écarte mes doigts précipitamment en priant pour que les caméras ne remarquent pas mes joues qui virent au rouge tomate et m'occupe de lui bander la blessure moi-même. Quand j'ai fini il teste la solidité de son bandage avec intérêt.

- Waou tu es douée. Merci beaucoup je me sens un peu mieux à présent.

Prend quand même deux comprimés de ça au cas où, je lui réponds en lui tendent la boite de doliprane, trop heureuse de m'éloigner un moment.

Que m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi est ce que je réagis aussi fort à chacune de ses phrases ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, plus vite encore que lorsque j'étais poursuivie par les loups. Lorsqu'il me remercie et avale ses cachets, nos yeux se croisent de nouveau. Je jurerai que ses yeux ont pris la couleur de l'eau prêt de laquelle il est assis. Il sourit encore une fois et son regard se porte sur mon bandage.

- Et toi ? Comment va ta blessure ?

- Oh ce n'est rien, je réponds avec une indifférence feinte. Juste une égratignure. Bon, quel est le programme de la journée ?

**12h :**

Nous avons décidé de passer la matinée à chasser tout en progressant vers la corne d'abondance où devrait ce cacher les autres tribus. On espère ne pas tomber tout de suite sur le duo du district Un car nous n'avons pas totalement repris nos forces. Eydan chasse à merveille, il a exactement la même technique que Katniss. Il se déplace sans bruit, face au vent, et tue ses proies d'une seule flèche dans l'œil avec une facilité déconcertante. S'il avait voulu me tuer, je n'aurais même pas eu une seule chance de m'enfuir.

Pour ma part je m'exerce en silence avec ma nouvelle arme en me demandant quels seront nos prochains adversaires. Car à présent que je commence à baisser ma garde face à Eydan, j'imagine que nous pouvons nous battre en équipe ce qui facilite grandement les choses.

**16h :**

Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés de la corne d'abondance sans rencontrer aucun autre tribu. Il va falloir qu'on allume un feu pour cuir les deux écureuils et le lapin qu'Eydan a attrapé. C'est le moment le plus délicat de la journée car la fumée peut attirer beaucoup de prédateurs. Pourtant lorsque nous avons finis de cuir la viande personne n'a pointé le bout de son nez. Nous commençons à croire que l'endroit est désert.

**18h45 :**

Nous avons fait le tour de la clairière où se trouve la corne d'abondance sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Je propose que nous nous risquions à fouiller la corne à la recherche d'objets utiles. Peut être trouverons nous des antis-douleurs pour nos bras qui commencent à nous faire sérieusement souffrir. Eydan approuve mon idée et propose une tactique d'approche.

Il est intelligent mais surtout observateur. Il sait que nous avons tous les deux des domaines de prédilection différents. Moi l'escrime et lui le tire à l'arc. Il me couvrira donc en courant derrière moi pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les alentours tandis que j'ouvrirais la marche armée de ma dague. C'est risqué mais si nous voulons soulager nos blessures et pouvoir avancer dans le jeu, l'opération est nécessaire.

Nous attendons que la nuit tombe sur la clairière avant de passer à l'acte. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre mais je suis concentrée à l'extrême. Est-ce qu'Eydan (qui a chaussé les lunettes nocturnes) sera assez attentif pour prévenir toute attaque surprise ? J'ai aussi peur qu'il y est déjà quelqu'un dans la corne à nous attendre de pied ferme. Et si c'était le duo du district Un ? Nous ne sommes pas assez en forme pour les affronter et nous ne nous sommes jamais battus ensemble. L'idée qu'Eydan en profite pour me tirer une flèche dans le dos ne m'effleure même plus. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, depuis que je l'ai aidé à bander son bras j'ai confiance en lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là. Peut être étaient ce ses paroles ou tout simplement la façon dont il m'a regardée. Mais je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est ça avoir un allié dans les Hunger Games ? Je me sens beaucoup moins seule et plus confiante maintenant que je sais que je peux compter sur lui.

Toute entière à mes rêveries, je n'ai pas vu tout de suite l'éclat de la lame dans la nuit noire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur : Voila la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cassandre et Eydan se rapprochent enfin malgré les nombreuses différences et préjugés qui les opposent. Mais pour combien de temps ? Le capitole semble bien décidé à éviter tout acte de rébellion qui se rapprocherait de celui de Katniss et de Peeta…**

Je sens la flèche d'Eydan me frôler la nuque avant de se ficher dans le genou du Dix qui dégringole de la corne. Une chute de 7 mètres qui ne l'empêche pas de se relever et de boiter vers moi. Maintenant qu'il est à ma hauteur, je peu voir la grimace de douleur qui lui crispe chaque trait du visage et ses yeux, gris qui essayent de me transpercer. Il a un poignard à double lame dans la main droite qu'il tient tellement serrés que ses articulations en sont blanches. Il est maigre, horriblement maigre et il pousse des cris hystériques en me regardant. J'entends Eydan qui court à mon secours mais il est encore trop loin. Une deuxième flèche siffle et vient se planter dans la main qui ne tient pas l'arme. Si je ne fait rien, je vais me faire transpercer par le poignard à double tranchant d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'est alors que mes jambes s'activent, comme si j'avais répété une chorégraphie et qu'elle me revenait en mémoire. Mes gestes sont précis, rapides et presque invisibles à l'œil nu. J'esquive, je riposte, j'évite le plus possible de parer ses coups avec ma propre lame car il reste plus fort que moi physiquement. Je dance. C'est sans doute ce qu'il se dit lui aussi car à chaque fois qu'il rencontre le vide, il pousse un cri de frustration avant de repartir à l'attaque. Le monde s'évapore autour de moi. Il n'y a plus que le garçon du district Dix et ma dague. Tuer ou être tuée. Je n'hésite pas plus d'une seconde avant de lui couper la tête au moment précis ou il plongeait vers mon ventre. Le sang éclabousse mes vêtements et mon visage. Je suis d'abord étonnée puis le dégout s'empare de moi. J'essuie d'un geste fébrile les éclaboussures chaudes sur ma peau et je détourne le regard du corps sans vie pour les reporter sur Eydan.

Il vient d'arriver à ma hauteur, essoufflé et bandant son arc en direction de la corne au cas où le garçon du Dix ne serait pas venu seul. Il avance de quelques pas, jette un œil à l'intérieur du dôme en métal et reviens vers moi d'un air inquiet. Un coup de canon retenti pour le garçon du Dix. J'ai la nausée et mon corps et secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. A ma grande surprise, Eydan laisse tomber son arc sur l'herbe et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne peu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et cache mon visage au creux de son coup en sanglotant silencieusement.

- Chut, murmure t-il pour me rassurer. C'est fini on a plus rien à craindre maintenant.

Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ? Je dois avoir l'air d'être faible de pleurer pour un mort. Nous sommes dans les Hunger Games après tout ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là : tuer nos semblables. Survivre malgré tout. Mais rien qu'à repenser à la façon dont ma lame s'est enfoncée dans le coup du garçon, j'ai envie de vomir.

-Pourquoi Eydan ? Pourquoi nous oblige t-on à faire ça ?

Il me frotte le dos un moment.

- Je ne sais pas, admet-il. Il faut le faire c'est tout. Si ce n'est pas eux, c'est nous.

Nous restons un moment comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la froideur de la nuit jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se calme et que mes tremblements s'apaisent. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, je m'empresse de me dégager de ses bras prétextant qu'il faut encore fouiller la corne et nous partons sans dire un mot de plus.

**19h34 :**

Eydan m'a trouvé une arme dans la corne qui regorgeait encore de provisions que les deux tribus du Un n'ont pas réussi à emporter. C'est un magnifique sabre léger et facile à manier avec un pommeau rond en fer gravé d'une phrase « puisse le sort t'être favorable ». Je l'adore et lorsqu'Eydan me l'a apporté, il avait un grand sourire, comme un gamin qui vient de trouver un trésor et qui le montre à tout le monde. Pour la première fois il a réussi à me décoincer et j'ai souris à mon tour de voir ses yeux bleus pétillants posés sur moi.

Il fait trop noir pour repartir chercher un abris dans la foret à présent. Nous avons fouillé la corne de fond en combe mais aucun de nous n'a réussi à trouver de trousse de secours ou quelconque moyen de nous soigner. Je suis inquiète parce que le bras d'Eydan commence à s'infecter et que le mien ne devrait pas tarder non plus. Comme il est hors de question de dormir ici, nous nous asseyons côte à côte contre la paroi froide et lisse de la corne et grignotons quelques provisions, bien décidés à passer une nuit éveillés.

**21h :**

Les bruits de la foret me parviennent de loin. Le hululement d'une chouette qui chasse, le vent dans les arbres, le bruissement d'un rongeur qui traverse l'étendue herbeuse à toute allure. Si je ferme les yeux j'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver chez moi. Je me souviens de ces soirées où mon père rentre bourré des mines en claquant la porte sans me porter plus d'attention qu'au chien sur le paillasson. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite d'une pneumonie parce que notre famille n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer les soins. Je me souviens que mon père l'avait transporté très tôt un matin chez Katniss pour que sa mère la sauve mais elle n'avait pas les substances nécessaires. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que mon père à arrêté de vivre. Il ramène de l'argent de la mine certes, assez pour acheter le strict nécessaire mais à présent que ma mère n'est plus, il ne m'accorde plus aucune attention. Ces soirs là je prends le chien et je vais m'étendre dans la prairie qui borde le district, juste en face des fils barbelés électrifiés. Je plonge mon regard dans la foret et me demande ce qu'elle peut bien recéler, quels genre d'animaux peuvent bien y habiter. Est-ce qu'ils sont plus heureux que moi ? Est-ce que la vie sauvage ne serait pas préférable à ma vie à moi ? Je soupire. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Etre allongée dans la prairie du district Douze à attendre que mon père s'endorme pour rentrer, ou bien être assise là avec Eydan, en sachant que je me rapproche de lui chaque jour et que chaque pas dans sa direction me rendra la fin plus difficile. Car un seul de nous survivra. Les juges ne sont pas assez bêtes pour que le petit numéro de Katniss se reproduise. J'ai déjà remarqué qu'il ne pousse plus de baies mortelles dans les environs. Je n'ose imaginer comment ils réagiraient si l'histoire se répétait.

- Tu ne dors pas ? me demande Eydan dans le noir.

Il est assis à un mètre d'écart avec moi, les jambes dans son sac de couchage. J'ai volontairement mit de la distance entre nous mais ce n'est pas pour les même raison que les premiers jours. J'ai trop peur d'avoir envie de me lover dans ses bras. J'ai peur de me reposer sur lui au point qu'il croie que je suis sans défense. J'ai peur de le faire souffrir et moi aussi. Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans le district Douze, tout aurait été différent. Seulement nous sommes dans les Hunger Games, et l'un de nous devra tuer l'autre à la fin.

- Non je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ?

J'entends qu'il soupire dans le noir. Je crois qu'il souffre à cause de son bras mais il ne veut rien laisser paraître. Est-ce que c'est l'entrainement intensif en vigueur dans son district qui l'empêche de dévoiler ses souffrances ? Soudain je me demande ce qu'il a ressenti en tuant des tribus. Est-ce qu'il a considéré ça comme une nécessité ? Est-ce que cela lui a ouvert la même brèche dans le cœur que celle que je ressens dans la poitrine en ce moment ? Ou bien n'étais ce qu'une application de ce qu'on lui a enseigné depuis son enfance ?

Nous n'aurions pas du nous rencontrer là, lâche t-il soudain alors que je pensai qu'il s'était finalement rendormi. Je veux dire, j'aurai aimé que tout ça n'arrive jamais, que Safan ne tire jamais mon nom de cette urne transparente. J'aurai aimé faire partie de ton district.

- Sa dernière phrase me laisse interloquée.

Tu n'es pas sérieux lorsque tu dis ça, je réponds sèchement. Tout le monde sait que le district Douze crève de faim tandis que le Deux roule sur l'or avec tous ces gagnants aux Hunger Games. Je ne vois pas quelles raisons pourraient pousser une personne censée à déménager dans un district comme le mien.

-J'en vois une suffisante : toi.

Je ne trouve rien à redire. Je crois que mes joues flambent dans le noir. Il a du le sentir car il reprend comme pour me tirer du silence qui s'est installé tout à coup.

Et puis ne crois pas que le district Deux roule sur l'or car tu te trompe. Seuls les gagnants profitent de leur richesse. Les autres, ceux qui ont moins de 18 ans je veux dire, sont obligés de suivre un entrainement intensif dans tous les domaines pour se préparer à devenir tribu un jour et représenter le district. Je ne trouve pas ça très amusant.

Je suis honteuse d'avoir lancé des suppositions sans connaître vraiment son district. Eydan a l'air de souffrir lui aussi chez lui. Peut être pas du même mal, mais des conséquences du capitole, comme nous tous dans l'arène.

- Alors tu ne t'es pas porté volontaire pour partir comme tribu ? je demande en le cherchant des yeux dans le noir.

- Si. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je me suis porté volontaire à la place de mon petit frère car il n'avait que 12 ans. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas me retrouver ici si j'avais eu le choix.

Seulement nous n'avions pas eu le choix. Je comprends mieux à présent sont refus de s'allier avec les tribus du district Un. Lui ne voulait pas le massacre ni la gloire. Il voulait seulement que son petit frère vive quelques en soient les conséquences. Même si sa survie lui imposait de mourir.

- Je…Je suis désolé, je souffle.

Un cri de chouette balaye la prairie. La nuit est calme et fraiche.

- Je me demande qu'elle tête fait ma mentor en ce moment, lâche t-il une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle est folle dingue de ton mentor à toi, elle n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler à l'entrainement. Je me demande comment elle a réagit quand elle a apprit qu'elle devrait travailler en coopération avec lui maintenant que nous sommes alliés.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Une femme folle amoureuse d'Heymich ? Comme quoi tout le monde peut trouver chaussure à son pied. J'imagine avec amusement la tête de mon mentor en ce moment alors qu'il vient de se découvrir une admiratrice insoupçonnée, et en direct dans tout le capitole en plus.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? me demande Eydan, curieux.

- Je m'imagine la tête d'Heymich.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que ça doit lui faire drôle de l'apprendre comme ça ». Il se redresse un instant et fixe le plafond en haussant les épaules comme pour s'adresser à une caméra cachée là. « Désolé vieux, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à son expression de petite sauvage et à ses cheveux bruns. »

Je rit et me rapproche de lui jusqu'à coller mon épaule contre la sienne. Je sens sa chaleur contre ma peau et cela me fait un bien immense.

- Moi je n'ai pas pu résister à tes yeux, j'avoue timidement.

Mon aveu le fait rire et je suis un moment décontenancée. Mais il se reprend et passe le bras autour de mes épaules. Nous avons tous les deux besoins de chaleur.

- Je suis désolé qu'on se rencontre ici, dit il avec sérieux en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je savoure cette caresse en fermant les yeux. C'est si bon d'être contre son épaule que j'en oublie ma prudence. Tant pis si l'on se rapproche. Juste pour cette nuit. Juste pour éloigner ces mauvais cauchemars qui nous effraient.

- Je suis désolée moi aussi, je souffle à mis voix.

Je finis par m'endormir contre lui, incapable de résister plus longtemps au sommeil.

**Jour 5 :**

**7h :**

Un léger bruit au dessus de notre tête nous réveille tous les deux. Enfin, moi, car Eydan a veillé toute la nuit pour me permettre de me reposer un peu après ce qu'il nous était arrivé la veille. Je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissante car je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar et je me sens en meilleure forme. Lorsque je lève les yeux j'aperçois le petit parachute qui s'est empêtré dans un amas de caisse en bois.

- Tu es réveillée ? me demande Eydan doucement en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

Lentement je me redresse à contre cœur. J'aurais voulu rester une journée entière dans ses bras mais je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. La corne d'abondance n'est pas un abri sur et plus vite nous seront partis mieux se sera.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller pour que je prenne mon tour de garde, je remarque en m'étirant.

J'y vais doucement car mon bras me fait atrocement mal. Il va falloir que je change les bandages au plus vite. Cette idée ne me réjoui pas car qui dit changer les bandages dit retourner à la rivière et qui sait s'il n'y a pas d'autres tribus qui nous y attendent.

- Tu dormais si bien, me répond t-il en souriant avant de se lever à sont tour. Je remarque qu'il utilise son bras gauche le moins possible lui aussi. Il faut absolument que l'on trouve un remède avant que a situation ne s'aggrave.

Il décroche le parachute et commence à dévisser la capsule en métal pas plus grosse que son poing.

-As ton avis elle est pour qui ? je lui demande en m'approchant d'un air curieux.

Eydan hausse les épaules et un clip retenti lorsque la capsule s'ouvre en deux, révélant une boite de comprimés anti douleur dont je n'ose même pas imaginer le prix. A coté de cette substance spécialement créée par le capitole en prévision des Hunger Games, les dolipranes sont de vulgaires pastilles de mente.

- Je crois que c'est pour toi, déclare Eydan en me tendant le petit mot qui accompagnait la boite, l'air soucieux.

Intriguée, je lis : « _Bas les pattes c'est ma chérie. H._ »

Je suis un moment interloquée mais la surprise fait vite place à l'hilarité et j'éclate de rire sous les yeux d'un Eydan indécis. Je fais un effort sur moi-même pour me calmer et le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un surnom qu'il me donne, j'explique en riant.

Pour lui prouver que je ne rigole pas j'avance d'un pas et lui dépose un baiser furtif sur la joue.

- Tu n'as aucun concurrent.

Eydan parait se détendre et adopte un air embarrassé que je ne lui connais pas mais qui me rend heureuse. Se pourrait il qu'il est été jaloux d'Heymich ? Parce qu'il se permet de m'appeler « sa chérie » ? Je ne m'y attendais pas mais une telle affection à mon égard me fait fondre.

- Tient, on partage ? Il y a 8 gélules.

**13h :**

Nous sommes retournés dans la foret immédiatement après avoir avaler les gélules et grignoté un rapide petit déjeuner. Retrouver le couvert des arbres me rassure. Au moins ici, on peut voir les ennemis arriver et réagir en conséquence. Dans la corne j'avais l'impression de me retrouver piégée.

**16h :**

Enfin, nous avons atteins le ruisseau prêt duquel nous avions dormis le soir de notre alliance. Nous avons marché sans nous arrêter, guettant le moindre signe de la présence d'un autre tribu mais personne ne nous est tombé dessus. Des perles de sueur couvrent à présent le front brulant d'Eydan bien que la gélule qu'il est avalé l'empêche de sentir quoi que ce soit. J'ai de la fièvre moi aussi mais j'essaye de ne pas y faire attention.

Cette fois nous ne nous séparons pas pour laver nos blessures. Le visage d'Eydan semble s'éclairer lorsqu'il me voit m'agenouiller à coté de lui pour enlever mon bandage. Je fais de même avec le siens, m'appliquant à faire des gestes lents et doux pour ne pas aggraver la blessure. Je sens ses yeux bleus océan posés sur moi. Je change la mousse et les feuilles que je laisse à tremper le temps de nettoyer la plaie qui suinte. Je me demande comment il a bien pu faire pour tirer à l'arc hier soir et quand je lui pose la question à voix haute il répond : « Tu étais en danger ».

Lorsque j'en ai finit avec son bras je m'occupe du miens. Cette fois c'est Eydan qui m'applique un nouveau bandage. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un garçon puisse avoir des gestes si attentionné et précautionneux et je dois avouer qu'il me surprend de plus en plus. A peine as t-il finit qu'un coup de canon retenti nous faisant sursauter.

D'un même mouvement, nous sautons sur nos jambes et empoignons nos armes pour nous placer dos à dos. Mais rien ne se passe. La victime doit être loin d'ici. Je sens le dos d'Eydan qui se décontracte.

- Le capitole doit être aux anges, commente t-il en rangeant nos affaires. Il y a un mort par jour.

Je sens son ton amer et je le comprends. Comment des gens peuvent ils se délecter d'un tel spectacle ? Comment regarder des jeunes gens s'entretuer sans penser à ses propres enfants ? Une pensée noire m'envahit soudain me ramenant à la réalité une fois de plus. Comment notre histoire va telle se finir ?

Un autre coup de canon retenti une demi-heure plus tard. Surement y a-t-il eu un combat à mort et le vainqueur de tout à l'heure vient de succomber de ses blessures. Nous décidons de nous éloigner de la zone pour partir à la chasse, nos dernières réserves de nourriture ayant été épuisées.

**Jour 6 :**

**12h :**

Avant de partir ce matin, nous avons du prendre deux autres gélules chacun si bien qu'il ne nous en reste plus. Le programme de la journée est simple : nous allons mettre à profit notre travail d'équipe pour ratiboiser la foret. Sans nous compter Eydan et moi, nos adversaires ne s'élèvent plus qu'au nombre de six à présent. D'après l'hymne projetée hier soir dans le ciel, les deux concurrents morts étaient la fille du Onze et le garçon du Dix. Cela veut dire que le duo du Un est toujours vivant et nous attend sans doute quelque part, prêt à se venger du refus d'Eydan et à achever le district Douze qui est devenu avec Katniss, le concurrent à abattre.

J'avancerai seule devant prête à fondre sur nos adversaire avec mon nouveau sabre tandis qu'Eydan me couvre quelques mètres plus loin avec ses flèches. Nous serons ainsi plus discrets mais aussi plus efficaces.

**13h :**

Je commençais à croire que les tribus avaient désertés l'endroit lorsque nous sommes tout à coup tombés sur des traces de pas. Elles sont vieilles d'un jour et montre que deux personnes sont passées par là. La piste se poursuit dans la foret, relativement facile à repérer, et semble se diriger droit vers le lac. Nous sommes à présent en traque et nous redoublons de vigilance. Je suis tellement tendue que je ne remarque pas tout de suite le silence qui m'entoure soudain. Je n'entends plus les pas discrets d'Eydan derrière moi. D'ordinaire ils ne sont pas repérables mais j'ai appris à les discerner derrière le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages et le craquement des brindilles sous mes pieds.

Je m'arrête net et fait volte face. Aucune trace de lui. Je fouille la foret du regard, les muscles soudains tendus. On dirait qu'Eydan s'est volatilisé. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit et je serre le manche de mon sabre. Est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? Pourtant je n'ai entendu aucun bruit autour de nous. Si quelqu'un nous avait suivis je l'aurai entendu. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

- Eydan ! J'appelle à mis voix. Eydan !

Ma voix se fait plus pressante, plus angoissante. La foret m'apparaît comme un piège à nouveau. Et s'il était tombé quelque part ? Non, s'il était mort, j'aurai entendu le canon. Calme-toi Cassandre, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. C'est tout.

Mais les minutes passent, interminables, et toujours aucune trace de lui. Et s'il m'avait abandonnée ? L'idée me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Aurait il était capable de le faire ? De me laisser seule ici et de filer en douce ? Plus j'y pense et plus mon cœur se déchire mais je voix bien que c'est la seule solution envisageable. Des larmes amères coulent au coin de mes yeux. Comment aurais je pus croire qu'il tenait à moi ? Que j'avais une quelconque importance à ses yeux ? Lui, un garçon du district Deux avec une fille du district Douze ? S'il ne m'avait pas tuée s'était uniquement par pitié voila tout. En me laissant seule ici, il espère sans doute que quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargeras à sa place. La douleur fait place peu à peu à la colère. Mes mains tremblent de rage. Alors ses yeux mentaient lorsqu'il me regardait ? Alors sa délicatesse était feinte ? Et moi qui avais partagé mes antis douleur avec lui ? Qui m'étais lové dans ses bras. Quelle blague ! Quel jeu d'acteur ! Je me suis fait avoir comme une imbécile ! Mais s'il croit que je vais me laisser tuer et lui permettre de gagner il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je survivrais. Je n'ai pas besoins de lui pour cela.

Mais à peine je prononce ces pensées à voix haute qu'elles sonnent faux à mes oreilles. Je suis à nouveau seule. Encore plus seule que lorsque Roma est mort la première nuit. C'est comme si on venait de m'arracher un bout de cœur. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je voudrais que tout ça se finisse.

Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je fais volte face en décrivant un arc de cercle avec ma lame mais mon mouvement s'arrête net. J'ai manqué de tuer Eydan qui n'a pas fait un seul geste pour s'écarter.

Voyant que ma lame s'est arrêtée à quelques millimètres de son coup il me fixe de ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse.

- Tu n'aurais pas du t'arrêter en si bon chemin, souffle t-il. Je croyais que te surprendre m'aurais permis de mourir de ta main mais apparemment j'ai échoué.

Le sabre m'en tombe des mains et je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Mes jambes tremblent tellement j'ai eu peur pour lui, peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Il me sert encore plus fort, me collant contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je crois que lui aussi pleure.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, je sanglote.

Il resserre son étreinte, bouleversé.

- Pardonne moi, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait aussi peur mais je pensais…Comment tout cela vas t-il se finir Cassandre ? S'il ne reste plus que nous deux ? Je ne pourrai jamais tu comprends ? Je préfère mourir et pour moi, la meilleure fin c'est celle de ta main.

Je ne peux en entendre plus. Il faut qu'il se taise. Je m'écarte et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Mon baiser doit être salé à cause de toutes ces larmes qui m'ont coulé mais quelle importance ? Il parait d'abord surpris mais lorsque j'esquisse le geste de me détacher il me retient. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et si tendres. J'ai l'impression que toute la foret tourne autour de moi mais ses bras m'enlacent et m'empêche de tomber. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons plantés là, au milieu de cette foret hostile qui recèle mille dangers mais nous ne sommes pas inquiets d'être surpris. Peut être qu'au fond, chacun de nous caresse l'espoir le mourir là, dans les bras de l'autre. Finalement nous nous séparons et décidons de trouvez un abri sur pour la nuit.

Rien n'aurais pu nous préparer à ce que nous concoctaient les juges pour le lendemain…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord merci pour tous ces commentaires et ses encouragements ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur que des gens aiment lire ce que j'écris ! Merci aussi pour vos conseils j'ai essayé d'en prendre compte au maximum. Vous verrez qu'à peine rapprochés, voila nos deux tourtereaux qui s'éloignent à nouveau. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe cette fois ci^^ Si malgré mes nombreuses relectures, vous en trouvez quand même, vous m'en voyez désolée (je redoublerai encore d'effort la prochaine fois, promis !)**

**Voila tout d'abord un petit bilan des tribus restantes au début de ce chapitre(merci Eorette pour cette idée brillante^^)**

**Les noms en italiques sont ceux des morts.**

1/ Fille et garçon

2/ _Fille_ et Eydan

3/ _Freeza_ et _Jarod_

4/ _Fille_ et _garçon_

5/ _Fille_ et garçon

6/ _Fille_ et Freniss

7/ Fille et _garçon_

8/ _Fille_ et Eoban

9/ _Fille et garçon_

10/ _Fille_ et _garçon_

11/ _Fille _et _garçon_

12/ Cassandre et _garçon_

**Jour 7 :**

**5h :**

Je savoure la brise fraiche distraitement. Je commence à m'habituer à cette constante impression de danger. En fait c'est inquiétant quand y pense. Il vous suffit d'à peine une semaine dans les Hunger Games pour finir par accepter l'idée que l'on peut mourir à chaque instant. Que scruter la forêt et les alentours ne servira tout au plus qu'à retarder le moment où ils vous tomberont dessus, eux, les gens de votre âge dans les mains desquels ont a placé des armes mortelles en leur donnant quartier libre. Je ne suis pas niaise. Je sais que parmi les tribus aussi effrayés que moi lâchés dans cette forêt immense contrôlée par les juges, il y a une poignée de jeunes qui aiment ce qu'ils font. Je pense notamment à nos pires adversaires pour l'instant, les deux alliés du district Un. Et il y a deux jours à peine, j'en pensais de même pour Eydan.

Eydan. Il a l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dort, perché sur la branche voisine de la mienne, le bras négligemment posé sur son arc et ses flèches. Eydan. Le garçon que j'ai failli tuer le jour où nous nous sommes battus contre les deux tribus des districts Trois et Quatre. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé devenir son alliée et encore moins tomber dans ses bras. Nous venons de districts si radicalement différents ! Lui il ne connaît pas la fin et la menace perpétuelle de la mort. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la solitude car il a toujours vécu avec son frère et ses parents. J'aurais aimé le haïr, le détester au point de mettre fin à ses jours tout de suite. C'est ce qu'il voulait hier. C'est ce qu'il serait plus sage de faire. Mais à chaque fois que j'avance ma main vers mon couteau j'hésite, je tremble, je serre les dents. Et puis je le regarde et je sais que je ne peux pas, que même pour tout l'or du monde je n'oserai jamais. Ses yeux, si doux et si durs à la fois me transpercent et semblent lire en moi. C'est comme s'il était la lueur qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie alors qu'il y a tant de ténèbres autour de moi.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je m'écarte de lui au plus vite. Plus je pense à notre avenir et plus j'ai peur. Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ? Je ne veux pas souffrir. J'ai déjà assez mal comme cela pour devoir affronter ses pupilles bleus océan lorsqu'il me demandera de mettre fin à ses jours. Même si je sais que j'en serai de toute façon incapable, je sais aussi que les juges regorgent d'imagination pour nous pousser à faire ce qu'on n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Ils m'ont bien poussée à tuer Jacob. A tuer les autres aussi. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis là à essayer de sauver ma peau. C'est leur faute, à eux et à leur stupide jeu télévisé.

Ma décision est prise et il faut que je l'applique maintenant sinon il sera trop tard. Tandis que je ramasse silencieusement mes affaires et que je roule mon sac de couchage dans mon bagage, je me persuade que c'est pour son bien également. Si nous sommes ensemble, nous souffrons tous les deux. En revanche, s'il se met à me détester, cela sera sans doute plus facile pour lui. J'espère secrètement que quelqu'un me tuera avant que je ne retombe sur lui. J'ai peur de revoir encore ses yeux fixés sur moi.

Il dort, c'est le moment idéal. J'évite de trop regarder en bas (mon vertige n'a toujours pas disparu au bout d'une semaine à dormir dans les arbres) et je descends le long du tronc. A peine mes pieds nus ont-ils touchés le sol que je m'élance dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière, essuyant d'un revers de main rageur les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux.

**7h :**

Je cours sans m'arrêter depuis deux heures déjà. Sous l'effort, mon bras recommence à saigner mais cela n'a pas d'importance. J'espère être déjà loin lorsqu'il se réveillera. Finalement je décide de m'accorder une courte pause car le premier point de coté a été rejoins par un second qui me vrille l'estomac. Je m'effondre au pied d'un arbre, cherchant ma respiration. Tant pis si je fais trop de bruit. Que les autres tribus viennent ! Qu'ils m'achèvent et qu'on en parle plus. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une gagnante. C'est Eydan qui mérite de s'en sortir, pour sa famille, son frère. Moi je n'ai personne. Plus depuis que ma mère est morte. Personne à part Lui.

A cette pensée je fais un effort sur moi-même pour me relever. Je ne suis peut être pas une gagnante mais on ne me reprochera pas d'être combative. Je ne pourrais pas tuer Eydan, c'est une certitude. Mais je pourrai sans doute entrainer ses adversaires potentiels dans ma chute et je ne m'en priverai pas.

J'avale quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reprendre mon chemin.

**12h :**

Je suis bien trop loin pour qu'Eydan me retrouve à présent. J'ai fait attention de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage.

En parlant de traces, je me suis instinctivement dirigée vers le lac. Même si je suis loin de la piste que nous suivions hier, je sais que les deux tribus ennemis doivent se terrer quelque part par là.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir changer depuis mon arrivée dans les jeux. Je vois la forêt sous un autre angle. Au début je la considérais comme mon ennemie car elle pouvait receler n'importe qu'elle adversaire. A présent je m'en sers pour traquer les autres tribus et chaque branche brisée me renseigne sur leur direction. Je me rapproche de plus en plus du point d'eau et de mes opposants mais je n'ai pas peur. Je sens juste une pointe d'excitation monter en moi. Cette fois je ne fait pas les jeux pour survivre mais pour Eydan. Pour qu'il obtienne la vie sauve. Pour qu'il puisse m'oublier lorsqu'il sera rentré dans son district loin de tout, de la misère et de la faim, de l'amour et de la souffrance.

**14h25 :**

Un coup de canon a fait fuir un groupe de geais moqueurs dans l'arbre voisin. Je me fige, l'oreille aux aguets, une peur sourde me nouant l'estomac. Et si c'était Eydan ? Et s'il était tombé dans un piège en essayant de partir à ma recherche ? Immédiatement je rejette cette idée le plus loin possible. J'oublie trop souvent qu'il ne peut pas se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il vient du district Deux et depuis son plus jeune âge on lui apprend à se battre en prévision des Hunger Games. Ce n'est pas un simple piège ou une embuscade tirée à la vas-vite qui lui feras peur. Rassurée par cette pensée, je m'applique à continuer ma route en redoublant de prudence.

**17h02 :**

Il faut que je trouve un abri et que j'établisse un plan d'action. Je suis bientôt arrivée au lac et les tribus que je traque sont de toute évidence alliés (il est peu probable que le coup de canon de toute à l'heure est été tiré pour l'un d'entre eux vu qu'ils ont marchés ensembles aussi longtemps). Je suis seule désormais mais j'ai une arme et je suis loin d'être novice en la matière.

Je grimpe sans hésiter dans un arbre qui offre des branches larges et touffues, idéales pour assurer ma couverture. Je fouille le fond de mon sac à dos pour y trouver le morceau de bœuf séché et mange en réfléchissant. Nous sommes Sept à présent si je compte Eydan. Je ne sais pas qui est mort tout à l'heure mais d'après mes calculs il reste d'avantage de garçons que de filles. Je sais aussi que les deux tribus du Un sont bien trop entrainés pour laisser des traces de passages aussi évidentes. J'ai donc affaire à des adversaires inconscients ou mieux, apeurés. Je penche plutôt pour le garçon du Huit ou la fille du Sept bien que celui du Cinq ne m'est pas donné une très forte impression non plus à l'entrainement. Je me souviens qu'il avait un air timide, nerveux, comme s'il cherchait à se faire oublier au milieu de tous ces tribus qui s'exerçaient au lancé de javelot ou à l'escrime. Finalement plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'ai peut être une chance de les vaincre.

Sur cette pensée positive, je m'emploi donc à dérouler le bandage qu'Eydan m'a fait au bras pour laisser la blessure reposer à l'air libre faute de mieux. Peut être aussi que me débarrasser de ce cataplasme de feuille achève de me détacher de Lui. A présent je ne garde que les affaires que j'avais lorsque je suis tombée sur lui c'est-à-dire presque rien. Un sac à dos avec un sachet de fruits secs, une gourde et un sac de couchage, un pantalon déchiré et un tee-shirt maculé de sang séché par endroit (sang qui, et je n'ose pas y penser, n'est pas toujours le miens partout) et un sabre. Je pose mes yeux sur l'arme en me demandant ce que je doit en faire. Elle est encore la seule chose qui me rattache à mon ancien allié. C'est lui qui me la trouvé dans la corne d'abondance alors que les districts Un avaient oublié de la prendre. A moins qu'ils ne la croient d'aucune utilité. Pour ma part elle est l'arme la plus précieuse et la plus efficace qui soit. Je ne peux pas m'en séparer même si elle me fait penser à Eydan. Car si je l'utilise se sera dans son intérêt. Si je veux qu'il vive, je vais devoir montrer ce que je sais faire avec.

**19h45 :**

Je ressens une pincée d'appréhension en entendant l'hymne du capitole s'élever dans toute la forêt. Le ciel s'éclaire pour afficher le portrait de ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui. Malgré toutes mes certitudes, je continue de prier pour ne pas voir le portrait d'Eydan entre les failles du feuillage qui se dresse au dessus de ma tête. Mais à mon grand soulagement ce n'est pas lui. A la place d'un visage aux traits fermes et décidés, celui d'un garçon amaigri aux pommettes saillantes et aux yeux éteins s'affiche sur la toile argentée. Le garçon du district Cinq. Le ciel s'obscurcit à nouveau et le silence revient, laissant chaque tribu à ses réflexions.

Je réfléchis à toute allure. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui campe au lac en ce moment avec un allié. Il ne me reste plus que le garçon du Huit et la fille du Sept. Je ne pense pas que le garçon du Six s'allie avec quelqu'un. Je ne l'ai vu que très brièvement mais il m'avait l'air renfermé sur lui-même et peut enclin à la conversation. Il avait passé tout son temps à s'entrainer à faire des nœuds à la corde sans faire attention aux autres.

Je tente de fouiller ma mémoire à la recherche d'indices sur les talents de mes deux adversaires. La fille du Sept est douée en escalade et en survie en général mais elle semble médiocre dans les domaines des armes et du combat rapproché. En revanche, le garçon du Huit semble à l'aise à l'épée bien que je n'ai pas été autorisée à croiser le fer avec lui pour m'en assurer par moi-même. Tans pis, nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux surpasse l'autre le moment venu.

A présent il faut que je dorme pour être en forme demain matin. Je compte leur tomber dessus à l'aube pour profiter au maximum de l'effet de surprise ce qui ne sera pas de trop étant donné qu'ils seront à deux contre moi. L'idéal et que je neutralise la fille le plus vite possible pour pouvoir combattre l'autre sans me préoccuper de mes arrières.

Etablir une stratégie me permet de garder mon calme et d'envisager l'avenir plus sereinement. J'en oublie presque Eydan et le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Presque.

**Jour 8 :**

**2h :**

Un tremblement me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Je crois un instant que c'est Eydan qui me demande de prendre mon tour de garde mais je me rappelle qu'il n'est plus là. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux tellement la fatigue m'alourdie les membres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormis à peine deux heures. Peut être mon imagination m'a-t-elle joué un tour. Je tends un moment l'oreille pour guetter un signe de danger mais rien ne vient à part le vol nocturne d'une chouette en chasse. Décidément, il y a beaucoup de chouettes dans cette forêt. En refermant les yeux, je me surprends à imaginer le peuple des geais moqueurs et celui des oiseaux de nuit entrain de négocier le plateau de jeu des Hunger Games. La secousse qui m'ébranle alors fait disparaître d'un coup toute trace de sourire sur mon visage.

Je me relève d'un bond, soudain parfaitement réveillée et alerte. L'arbre tremble de plus en plus fort avec des craquements sinistres si bien que je ne prends même pas la peine de replier mon sac de couchage et d'attraper mon sac à dos accroché à une branche au dessus de ma tête. Je saute directement à terre en amortissant ma chute comme je peux, le sabre à la main, et je m'élance dans la forêt sans demander mon reste.

Je regrette aussitôt de ne pas avoir pensé aux lunettes. Tandis que je courre à l'aveuglette entre les arbres, je trébuche sur des racines et des cailloux invisibles, m'écorchant les mains en cherchant un appui pour me relever. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'effondre autour de moi. La terre tremble comme secouée de spasmes titanesques et les arbres tombent comme des châteaux de carte. La peur me donne des ailes et je ne fait pas attention aux branches qui m'entaillent la peau et le visage. Je n'ai qu'une seule certitude : il faut que je me tire d'ici et vite !

Les juges en auraient-ils déjà assez de l'accalmie ? N'ont-ils pas eu assez de morts jusqu'ici pour nous laisser en paix rien qu'une nuit ? A moins qu'un tribu est essayé de franchir les limites de l'arène pendant que tout le monde dormait et qu'on essaye de le rapatrier au centre ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi les arbres s'effondrent ils ici ? Je renonce à réfléchir car je suis trop concentrée sur le moyen de sauver ma peau. Ma misérable vie qui n'avait plus aucune importance il y a un jour à peine m'apparaît à présent aussi précieuse que de l'or. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça en tout cas ! Pas écrasée par un arbre ni aspirée dans le ventre de la terre !

Ma course folle dans la nuit noire me conduit au lac. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, une fraction de seconde, juste le temps de me dire : « Oh non, pas encore ! » puis je m'immerge totalement et progresse aussi vite que mes jambes et mon bras blessé me le permettent. Derrière moi, un gigantesque sapin s'abat sur le pan de sable où je me tenais la seconde d'avant. Bientôt mes pieds nus ne sentent plus la vase et je nage, cherchant mon souffle comme un chien qui vient de tomber d'une barque et qui cherche à regagnre la rive. De l'eau s'engouffre dans ma gorge, je bois la tasse, une fois, deux fois. J'ai l'impression que la rive s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je n'ai pas la même assurance qu'avec les loups. Je ne me retourne pas pour frapper la surface avec mon poing car si je le fait, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à repartir. C'est à peine si je distingue la rive dans le noir. Mais du peu que j'en vois, les arbres semblent parfaitement stables, comme si les deux rives appartenaient à une terre différente. L'eau glacée m'a d'abord coupé le souffle mais à présent que je m'y suis habituée, je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts. Soudain mes pieds retrouvent la vase et je manque de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Je l'aurais surement fait si je n'avais pas aperçu l'éclat métallique sur la rive.

**2h12 :**

Ils sont trois. Un de plus que ce que j'avais prévu. La fille du Sept et les garçons du Huit et du Six. Ils sont trois et ils attendent que je regagne la rive pour me tomber dessus. La flèche tirée par le garçon du Six manque de me toucher à l'épaule. Je m'écarte brusquement, soudain prise au dépourvue. Comment ce fait ils qu'ils aient survécus ? Pourquoi le Six est avec eux ? Comment savaient-ils que j'étais là ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête sans trouver de réponse, contribuant à augmenter ma panique. J'essaye de me reprendre, de rétablir un calme plus propice à la réflexion. Il faut que je décide quoi faire et vite. Si je reste plus longtemps dans l'eau je risque de mourir d'hypothermie. Le Garçon du Huit semble avoir deviné mes pensées :

« Allez sort de là ! Tu ne peux pas faire autrement de toute façon ! Vient de battre si t'en est capable !

Une troisième flèche siffle prêt de mon bras blessé cette fois. Je l'évite de justesse et je la sens qui s'enfonce dans la vase à quelques centimètres de mon pied. Soudain je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Prenant ma respiration, je plonge complètement dans l'eau.

Le silence sonne comme le calme avant la tempête. J'ai quelques secondes pour agir tout au plus. La noirceur de la nuit sera mon alliée. Je m'en tiens à mon plan d'origine. Je dois neutraliser d'abord l'un des trois et mon choix se porte sur la fille, celle qui s'est le plus rapprochée de la rive. Je nage dans la direction que je suppose être la bonne et je bondi hors de l'eau le sabre à la main. Il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour la transpercer de part en part avec toute la rage et la précipitation d'une bête prise au piège. Elle s'effondre sans un cri, les yeux révulsés et la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.

Je pivote juste à temps pour parer le coup d'épée du garçon du district Huit. Je me souviens de son nom : Eoban. Il a une telle force dans les bras que je recule sous l'impact. Il pousse un cri rageur avant de se retirer brusquement et de m'attaquer à nouveau. Mais nous sommes à arme égale et il doit vite se rendre compte qu'il n'aura pas le dessus uniquement avec sa force physique car il change de tactique. Cette fois il se rapproche par saccade et vise tantôt mes jambes tantôt mon épaule blessée. Je m'adapte sans problème, esquivant ses fentes avec agilité et esquissant des feintes pour évaluer ses points faibles en vu de l'attaque décisive. Car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'a aucune tactique à part me blesser pour mieux m'achever ensuite. Pour ma part, si je le touche, je le tue.

- Ecartes-toi ! Lance le garçon du Six à Eoban en nous visant avec son arc. Ecartes-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te plante avec !

Mais Eoban est dans une telle fureur et une telle frustration qu'il continue de s'acharner sur moi.

- Non c'est moi qui la tuerai ! répond t-il rageur.

J'ai repris mon souffle, ma respiration est à présent régulière et non saccadée comme au début. Mon bras me fait atrocement souffrir mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Le capitole doit se régaler. Les gens ont du se lever pour allumer leurs écrans lorsqu'ils ont appris l'intervention des juges. Et maintenant nous devons être en gros plan dans toutes les maisons et sur toutes les places centrales tandis qu'un reportage sur nos familles et que les interviews de nos proches sont planifiés pour demain. J'ai une pensée amère pour mon alcoolique de père réveillé en pleine nuit parce que sa fille a décidé qu'il était l'heure de mourir maintenant et pas plus tard.

- Tu t'essouffles, je remarque en reprenant confiance en moi. Tu devrais capituler ou tu vas perdre.

Ma remarque le frustre encore plus et il finit par commettre l'erreur qui lui coute la vie. Il se fend vers ma jambe dans une ultime tentative de me surprendre et il trébuche sur le sable mouillé de la rive. Il me tombe littéralement dessus et s'empale sur mon sabre. Ni plus ni moins. Je reste un instant sur le dos, le cadavre chaud de mon adversaire qui m'écrase la poitrine tandis que son sang me souille les mains. Je ne peu pas retirer ma lame de son corps je n'ai pas assez de force pour cela.

C'est le garçon du Six, celui que je considérais comme trop timide et réservé pour se faire des alliés, qui me ramène à la réalité. Il m'empoigne par le cou et me soulève pour me dégager de dessous Eoban. Il est tout rouge et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je tue ses deux alliés toute seule en si peu de temps. Le coup de poing qu'il me porte au ventre me coupe le souffle et je suffoque tandis que mes doigts ensanglantés cherchent désespérément à desserrer l'étau autour de ma gorge. Il me traine sur la rive et des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Je les soupçonne n'avoir jamais appartenue à la voute céleste. Je ne réalise son intention que lorsque le haut de mon corps entre en contact avec l'eau glacée du lac.

- Freniss….non…

Je me rappelle de son nom à présent. Quelqu'un l'avait prononcé au réfectoire. La grande blonde qui était sa partenaire je crois. Elle est morte le premier jour juste après le compte à rebours. Un instant l'idée qu'il est pu se sentir aussi seul que moi me traverse l'esprit mais cela ne dure pas longtemps tandis que je réalise toute l'horreur de ma situation : il va me noyer !

Déjà, il bloque mes mouvements en plaquant ses genoux sur mes épaules. Je hurle à la fois de douleur pour ma blessure mais aussi de peur. Une peur insoutenable qui me parcourt le corps en entier. Je vais mourir et je ne peu rien faire pour empêcher ça. Mes cris sont bientôt engloutis par l'eau. Freniss me garde la tête immergée d'une main ferme. Je me débats de toutes mes forces. Je le griffe, je me secoue, je bat des jambes, je hurle…et plus je hurle plus l'eau s'engouffre dans mes poumons. Ce n'est d'abord qu'une sensation froide et glacée qui me parcourt le corps au fur et à mesure que le liquide me noie. Puis la sensation d'étouffement se mêle à celle de la douleur, cuisante, de ma trachée. Je cesse de me débattre sans m'en rendre compte. C'est à peine si je distingue la limite entre l'eau et l'air au dessus de moi. Le bruit de mon cœur sur mes tempes a remplacé tout les autres. Je suis émerveillée par la façon dont il ralenti, progressivement, sans se presser. « Tu prendras bien le temps de mourir ! » me disait mon grand père en rigolant. Il n'avait pas tord. La mort vient quand elle veut et à la vitesse qu'elle veut. Je me demande si j'aurai préféré mourir sans m'en rendre compte. Surement. Toujours est-il que finalement, si on considère le moment présent, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. J'ai tué deux adversaires qui auraient pu se mettre sur la route d'Eydan. Eydan…C'est le dernier mot qui me vient à l'esprit avant le noir total.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: Voici le chapitre 5! L'avant dernier pour tout vous dire. Voila que le tragique destin d'Eydan et de Cassandre semble sans issue. A moins d'un revirement de situation ? Mystère...^^ En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis toujours aussi contente quand je lis toutes vos review^^ Merci du fond du coeur! Gros bsxxx**

- Reviens !

C'est à peine si j'entends sa voix. Mon esprit a du s'empresser de s'enfuir au loin, le plus loin possible des mains de Freniss, des Hunger Games, du capitole. C'est comme si mon moi intérieur s'était dépêché de prendre les jambes à son cou à partir du moment où l'occasion s'était présentée. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne possède plus rien. Le battement qui me fascinait tant au coin de ma tempe n'est plus.

- Bats-toi Cassandre ! Comme tu l'as déjà fait avant !

Tien, moi qui croyait que la mort était silencieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends sa voix ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vague fourmillement dans la main me fait sentir sa présence ? Non, non tait toi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Arrête de m'adresser la parole. Laisse-moi t'oublier. Et si je n'y arrive pas, toi, oublie-moi.

- Reviens bon sang !

Sa voix se brise comme une vague sur un rocher. Elle est chargée de tristesse, de désespoir, de rage aussi, sentiment que je ne lui connais pas. Peut importe, je n'ai aucune intention de revenir. J'ai enfin réussi à sortir des jeux, à m'écarter de lui.

- Pour moi ! Reviens pour moi je t'en pris !

C'est là que je la sens. L'eau qui s'est engouffrée dans mes poumons. Elle m'encombre, me gène, il faut que je la fasse sortir au plus vite. Je tousse faiblement d'abord et puis plus franchement. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ses vieux livres que me lisait ma mère. Ceux où les personnages sortent de l'eau en recrachant des poissons. En ce moment même, avec toute l'eau qui sort de mon corps, je ne serai pas étonnée d'en rejeter un ou deux de mon estomac.

Contre toute attente, j'entends un soupire de soulagement suivi d'un rire derrière moi. Pas n'importe lequel. Son rire. Pur et cristallin. Je me demande ce qui l'amuse autant. Me voir recracher toute cette eau ou bien constater que mon plan n'a pas totalement marché comme prévu ? En même temps que je recouvre peu à peu mes sens (si on considère que le voile trouble que j'ai devant les yeux s'appelle « la vue ») mon corps lui, semble se souvenir de la douleur. Elle me parcourt les membres comme un courant électrique, me fait sentir bleus, coupures, entailles, courbatures, brûlures au centuple. Si Eydan ne m'avais pas pris par les épaules à ce moment là je crois que j'aurais tourné de l'œil.

- Hey ! Te revoilà parmi les vivants ! Tu n'as pas idée de la peur que tu m'as foutue !

Je suis incapable d'articuler un mot tant ma gorge me lance mais je finis par lâcher d'une voix râpeuse.

- Et Freniss ?

Il me sonde un instant de ses yeux si magnifiques et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'enserre si fort que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Le visage au creux de son épaule je remarque le corps désarticulé de Freniss sur la rive derrière lui. Il a le cou tordu et un bras qui fait un angle inhabituel avec le reste du corps ce qui me cloue sur place. Est-ce que c'est Eydan qui a fait ça ?

- Viens ne restons pas là, me dit il.

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, il me prend dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien du tout et ramasse mon sabre. Puis il s'éloigne d'un pas décidé. Avant de m'endormir, je remarque qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dans la forêt. A la place, il marche le long de la rive jusqu'à un ruisseau qu'il suit à contre courant.

**Jour 9 :**

**18h24 :**

- Manges, il faut reprendre des forces.

C'est la seule phrase que je l'entends prononcer. Je ne mange pas beaucoup car le sommeil m'emporte de nouveau, comme si mon corps se mettait en veille de lui-même pour me permettre de récupérer. Je ne sais pas ce que ma donné Eydan mais je n'ai plus mal à l'épaule ni nulle part, je suis juste irrémédiablement aspirée par mes songes.

**Jour 11 :**

**16h :**

Le jour se couche déjà lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, je ne remarque donc pas tout de suite que les juges s'activent derrière leurs manettes pour accélérer les jeux. La première chose que je vois est Eydan. Il est assis devant moi adossé contre la paroi de ce qui ressemble à une grotte basse de plafond et camouflée par un rideau de fougères. Il a les yeux fatigués mais ne dort pas, son arc et ses flèches à portée de main. Il me fixe sans rien dire.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer à deux doigts de la mort. Sinon toi, tu passes des journées sympas ?

En réalité je me sens beaucoup mieux que je l'espérais. Mes membres me font moins souffrir et ma blessure semble cicatrisée doucement sous un bandage tout neuf. J'ai mal à la gorge là où les mains de Freniss se sont refermées comme un étau. Mais si je n'y pense pas, je peu presque oublier les évènements de la veille. Sauf qu'il y a Eydan et que j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être revenue à mon point de départ.

Je savoure néanmoins un instant la joie de le revoir en bonne santé. Le plaisir de plonger mon regard dans le siens, de l'entendre parler doucement, de sentir son odeur prêt de moi. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je m'abandonne quelques minutes à la sensation de sécurité, je fixe ses mains, son torse, son visage, sa bouche. Eydan n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas tombé dans un piège comme je le redoutais, il n'a pas croisé la route de bêtes sauvages ni mangé par inadvertance un fruit toxique. Il ne s'est pas battu contre des tribus au point d'y laisser sa vie. Il a juste désarticulé Freniss aussi facilement que s'il se fût s'agit d'un pantin. L'image du corps sans vie sur la rive dans une position insensée me donne envie de vomir. Il faut que je sorte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demande Eydan d'une voix inquiète en se levant en même temps que moi.

- Je vais chasser, je réponds, pressée de prendre l'air.

Il parait prit au dépourvu. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je cherche à m'éloigner. Il croit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous peut être. Peut même qu'il pense que c'est sa faute.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non reste là, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Il faut quelqu'un pour garder nos affaires, je réponds coupant court à toute protestation.

Il se fige. Nos regards se croisent. Soudain une boule de remord me monte à la gorge mais je m'efforce de la refouler.

- Je ne m'éloigne pas, je promets pour le rassurer.

C'est aussi un peu une manière de lui dire que je ne m'enfuirai pas. Que je reviendrai vers lui. Qu'il n'aura plus à s'inquiétez de mon absence prolongée.

En faisant quelques pas dans la forêt je me rappelle de se que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il avait disparu soudainement. La panique, suivie d'un sentiment de trahison. Puis de la colère et enfin une inquiétude extrême qui ronge l'esprit et ne laisse jamais de repos. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il a ressenti pour moi ?

J'ai envie de hurler. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. J'ai l'impression d'être prise au piège dans une ronde infernale dirigée par le capitole. Je ne peu pas leur échapper. Je ne sais plus quoi tenter pour sauver la mise. Mon cerveau est vide, aussi dépourvu de substance qu'une coquille d'œuf qu'on vient de briser pour faire un gâteau. Et le gâteau est tombé par terre.

J'ai le corps secoué de tremblements. Il faut que je me reprenne. Que je réfléchisse. Si mon cœur est en miette il reste quand même la seule chose que les juges ne pourront pas me prendre. Comment faire pour ne pas souffrir quand rester en vie est la principale occupation ? Je me rappelle lorsque Freniss m'a plongée la tête dans l'eau. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment précis où ma bouche s'ouvrait pour se remplir d'eau glacée. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais PLUS mourir. Je voulais revoir encore une fois la forêt derrière les barbelés électriques du district Douze. Je voulais encore une fois plonger ma main dans la fourrure du chien miteux qui me servait de famille. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je voulais encore une fois entendre les pas de l'homme qui prétendait être mon père titubant vers le salon.

Et puis je comprends. Les Hunger Games, ce n'est pas juste un combat contre les autres districts. C'est un combat sur soi même. Contre soi même. On nous force à tuer pour sauvegarder notre misérable vie et on obéit. Parce ce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Que la vie est la seule chose qui nous reste et que si on veut la sauvegarder on doit prendre celle des autres. Seulement il y a une faille dans le système. Une brèche dans les règles du jeu. Les juges ont oublié qu'avant d'être des pions, nous étions des humains. Que notre cœur pouvait battre pour un autre que nous même. Et lorsqu'ils l'ont compris, ils ont vite réalisé qu'ils pouvaient en tirer des retournements de situations intéressants. Et c'est là que la cruauté des Hunger Games atteint son apogée. Qu'est ce que le tribu choisira t-il de préserver ? Sa vie ou celle d'un autre ? Suivra t-il l'instinct naturel qui le pousse à survivre ou ira-t-il à son encontre pour sauver une personne qui a plus d'importance à ses yeux alors que quelques heures à peine, il se moquait bien de son existence ?

**17h30 :**

Je me rends compte que je suis assise le dos contre un arbre et la tête dans les genoux. Je dois avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de mon corps car plus rien ne coule à présent. Je regarde fixement le tapis de feuilles mortes sur lequel s'active un scarabée noir aux ailes dorées. Il faut que je me secoue car Eydan va s'inquiéter. Je me lève doucement en me donnant une série d'ordres simples. : « Cassandre, il est temps de marcher jusqu'à l'arbre là bas » « maintenant il faut grimper », « c'est bien, à présent plonge la main dans le creux »

Je n'ai aucun remord à voler le gibier de la chouette. Il me semble loin à présent, le temps où ce genre de considérations me touchait. Je récolte un lapin et deux rongeurs fraichement tués sous les protestations du volatile auquel je n'accorde pas un seul regard.

Lorsque je reviens, Eydan parait soulagé. Il s'active immédiatement à faire un feu pour cuir nos proies sans me demander comment j'ai bien pu abattre ces animaux sans armes. Car je n'ai pas emporté le sabre posé au fond de la grotte. Depuis qu'il a transpercé le corps de deux personnes, je répugne à le toucher. Pourtant je sais que tôt ou tard je devrais l'emporter avec moi mais pas tout de suite. J'ai envie de profiter encore de la sécurité que me procure la présence d'Eydan.

Nous mangeons en silence et mon regard reste fixé sur les braises fumantes. J'ai remarqué les restes de deux parachutes au fond de l'abri provisoire et lorsque j'ai posé la question à Eydan il m'a dit que chacun de nous en avait reçu un de son mentor. Le mien contenait une seringue de morphine ce qui explique mieux mon sommeil prolongé.

J'ai dormis deux jours. Deux jours pendant lesquels Eydan s'est occupés de nous garder en vie tous les deux. Il était mort d'inquiétude. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas du mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Finalement la conversation prend le tournent que je redoutais.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? me demande t-il en posant sur moi son regard profond.

J'ai l'impression que le morceau de lapin que j'ai avalé n'arrive pas à passer dans ma gorge. Je dégluti avec peine avant de répondre.

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à vouloir que je te tue.

Silence.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa réponse me met hors de moi. Je le regarde d'un air dur.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas.

La froideur de mon ton semble le décontenancer mais je suis trop bien partie pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Toute ma haine du capitole est reportée sur lui, le garçon du district Deux que j'aurai du tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ? A la fin, l'un de nous devra mourir, c'est programmé ! On ne nous laissera pas survivre comme Katniss et Peeta. On ne nous laissera pas non plus mettre fin à nos jours pour avoir le plaisir de partir ensemble ! Même notre façon de mourir est décidée à notre place !

Je me suis levée, mon cœur s'emballe.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer tu le comprends ça ? Je n'aurai pas la force de te tuer parce que tu compte beaucoup trop à mes yeux ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que depuis que Freniss à failli me noyer, je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas mourir non plus.

Ma voix se brise, je me prends encore une fois la tête dans les mains.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse Eydan, je sanglote. Quelque soit la décision qu'on prendra on ne pourra pas échapper à la douleur. Je suis condamnée depuis que j'ai décidé de t'aider contre ces deux filles. Et je t'entraine dans ma chute comme une égoïste !

Cette fois j'ai du mal à respirer, mes tremblements sont de plus en plus violents et incontrôlables, mon cœur tente de sortir de ma poitrine. Eydan me retient d'une main ferme avant que je ne m'effondre sur le sol, pliée en deux.

- Cassandre ! Cassandre sa va ?

Non ça ne va pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Eydan m'allonge dans mon sac de couchage et me borde. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. J'ai du mal à aligner deux idées tant mon crâne me lance.

- C'est elle ! J'entends Eydan jurer entre ses dents.

Il se lève et se met à faire les cent pas dans la grotte comme un ours en cage.

- Qui elle ?

Les mots me coutent mais il faut que je sache. La douleur me vrille le corps par spasmes.

- Elle a du tremper ses flèches dans du poison à retardement ! J'aurai du m'en douter !

Soudain il s'agenouille à mes cotés et me prend par les épaules. Je sens ses doigts crispés sur ma peau et je discerne une leur de peur et d'angoisse dans ses yeux couleur mer déchainée.

- La fille du Quatre ! Elle t'a empoisonnée avec sa sarbacane !

**Jour 12 :**

**4h :**

Je me réveille par intermittence, l'esprit torturé par des cauchemars tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres. Je vois mon père et Heymich se battre dans le salon, puis la corne d'abondance se matérialise et la tête du tribu du Dix vole dans les air en m'éclaboussant de sang chaud. Et au moment où elle retombe sur le sol ce n'est plus la sienne mais celle d'Eydan qui me regarde avec des yeux éteins. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sous mon regard épouvanté et il me souffle « c'est toi qui m'a tué, je croyais que tu m'aimais »

J'ai le front en sueur lorsque je me redresse brusquement. Est-ce à cause de la fièvre ou de mon rêve ? Le monde entier est plongé dans l'obscurité. Contre moi, Eydan a succombé lui aussi au sommeil après avoir renforcé le camouflage de la grotte. Je sens son corps chaud et me blotti contre lui, la tète sur son torse. Sa main vient me caresser les cheveux tendrement avant qu'il ne se rendorme. J'entends son souffle lent et régulier et sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse en rythme. Son cœur bat contre mon oreille et je me prends à rêver de rester là, liée à lui pour l'éternité. Après tout qu'est ce qui nous pousserait à partir pour affronter les deux tribus qu'il reste ? On pourrait tout aussi bien ne plus jamais sortir de cette grotte. Mais je sais au fond de moi que les juges ont déjà prévu le grand final et qu'il sera pour bientôt. D'une manière ou d'une autre, notre histoire prendra fin avant la nuit prochaine. Je me redresse pour discerner son visage dans le noir. Pour le regarder une dernière fois avec cet air si paisible. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais j'ai peur de le réveiller. Je me contente d'un baiser sur la joue ce qui le fait sourire dans son sommeil. Rêve t-il de moi ? Rêve t-il d'une autre ? Plus belle, plus intelligente et moins sauvage ? Cette idée me dérange et je me surprends à être jalouse. En a-t-il déjà aimé une autre que moi ? Et si oui, aurait il été prêt à faire pour elle tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Je me rendors en savourant l'instant présent, persuadée qu'il ne se reproduira sans doute pas de si tôt.

**7h :**

Les oiseaux chantent gaiement derrière le rideau de fougères. Je me réveille la première avec l'impression que mon crâne va exploser en mille morceaux. J'ai la respiration qui s'accélère comme si je faisais une crise d'asme et je réalise que c'est l'effet du poison. Il ralenti tous mes gestes, accélère mon cœur au moindre effort, brouille ma vue par moment. On nous avait parlé d'une substance de ce genre à l'entrainement. Je crois que l'on peut obtenir cet effet avec le venin d'un serpent spécial (encore une mutation génétique du capitole) qui vit dans ses bois. Il ne se déclenche que quelques jours après avoir pénétré dans l'organisme mais une fois les premiers effets constatés, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu lorsqu'un léger bruit de chute me fait tourner la tête. Eydan n'a pas entendu la capsule atterrir devant la grotte. Je me dégage doucement de la chaleur de ses bras et rampe à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'entrée nimbée de lumière. Je plisse les yeux et fait la grimace. La lumière, voila ce qui me dérange en ce moment. Elle me rappelle le douloureux souvenir des flashes d'appareil photo pendant mon séjour au capitole. Mais bon, ce doit être encore un des effets secondaires du poison.

Je tends la main vers la capsule et la libère de son parachute avant de la dévisser. Une seringue tombe avec un bruit sourd à mes genoux. Un instant je me fais l'effet d'une droguée qui recevrait sa dose quotidienne. Après tout, mon mentor est aussi un drogué, enfin, à sa façon bien sur. Je la regarde un moment, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien contenir. Encore de la morphine ? A quoi cela servirai t-il à part m'endormir pendant le grand final ? Si c'est ça se ne serait vraiment pas la meilleure tactique pour rester en vie. Je me saisi du petit papier qui accompagne le cadeau d'Heymich et plisse les yeux avec concentration pour le lire.

« _Tu as 8 heures chérie. Taches de rester en vie. H_ »

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur la seringue. Combien une telle substance peut elle couter ? Surtout lorsque l'on se rapproche de la fin des jeux. Est-ce que la mentor d'Eydan a participé ? Je tente de visualiser dans mon esprit brumeux tout ce que cela implique. Heymich vient de me donner 8 heures de plus à vivre. Comment est ce que je suis supposée les utiliser ? Que se passera t-il si je n'ai pas d'antidote passé ce délais ?

J'entends Eydan soupirer derrière moi. Il va bientôt se réveiller. C'est alors que je prends ma décision : je ne lui en parlerai pas.

Aussi vite que mes membres endoloris me le permettent, je m'injecte la totalité du liquide dans le bras et fourre le parachute, la capsule et la seringue vide au fond de la grotte derrière un rocher. Juste à temps.

- Hey, salut la petite sauvage. Comment te sens-tu ?

Eydan affiche un sourire discret, il a l'air heureux de me trouver devant lui à son sommeil. Je m'applique à faire comme si de rien n'était et je réponds à son sourire tandis que le liquide d'Heymich se repend progressivement dans mes veines avec un effet immédiat sur mes symptômes.

- Beaucoup mieux qu'hier, je réponds en m'avançant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Et toi, ton bras ?

Il parait un instant perplexe de voir que je me suis rétablie aussi vite mais comme à son habitude, il ne me pose pas de question. Pour ma part, mes maux de tête ont totalement disparus et ma respiration est normale. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai affronter toutes les mutations génétiques du capitole à moi seule.

- Sa va, répond t-il d'un air évasif en tendant la main pour effleurer mon visage.

On reste un moment là à se dévorer du regard et à profiter des premiers rayons du soleil qui transpercent le rideau de feuillage. On n'a pas besoins de s'adresser la parole pour se transmettre notre inquiétude. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Il ne reste que quatre tribus et les juges vont mettre au point un stratagème pour nous pousser à nous affronter. Aujourd'hui l'un d'entre nous mourra et l'autre devra vivre avec si on ne meurt pas tous les deux. Pour ma part, je préfère soit mourir soit partir avec lui mais certainement pas rester toute seule. Personne ne m'attend de l'autre coté des écrans. Si je sors, j'aurais perdu mon cœur dans l'arène. Et puis j'ai une idée tandis que je contemple les orbes bleus d'Eydan. Une idée folle mais qui me redonne un peu d'espoir et de sérénité. Il me regarde en souriant tendrement, attendant que je prononce les mots qui me brûlent les lèvres.

- Et si nous faisions aujourd'hui tous ce que l'on ne pourra plus jamais faire tous les deux ? Si cette journée était la nôtre jusqu'à ce que les juges en décident autrement ?

- Tu as raison Cassandre, murmure Eydan comme s'il avait pensé exactement la même chose que moi. Je suis lasse de traquer et de tuer. Faisons de cette dernière journée ensemble la plus belle de toute notre vie.

Sur ces mots il se redresse la main sur mon menton et m'embrasse longuement. Tandis que mon cœur bat à tout rompre je sais que le compte à rebours vient de commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu de gros problèmes d'internet. Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir^^ J'espère que la fin de mon histoire vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que je n'aurai pas vu mais trop préssée de poster la suite le plus vite possible après ce qu'il s'est passé, il est possible que je n'ai pas été assez attentive sur la relecture...^^**

**8h30**

Nous nous sommes résolus à a ne pas savoir ce qui nous arriverait ce soir. Peut être que l'un d'entre nous mourra ? Peut être les juges seront-ils cléments ? On ne peu pas prévoir ce qui se passe dans les Hunger Games. TOUT peut arriver. Je soupçonne Eydan de vouloir me garder en vie quitte à mourir. Pour ma part, soit je pars avec lui, soit je meurs dans l'arène ce soir. Mais comme nous ne pouvons de toute façon pas changer notre destin à ce stade, nous avons décidé de mener la rébellion à notre façon. Aujourd'hui, si les juges ne nous y obligent pas, nous n'assurerons pas le spectacle pour les gens de Panem. Pas de combat sans y être obligé, à peine assez de chasse pour manger.

- Viens, susurre Eydan en me prenant par la main pour m'emmener au lac après avoir balancé son notre sac à dos sur le dos. Il fait beau, profitons-en pour aller nous baigner.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Ma peau glacée (l'effet du médicament ?) rencontre sa paume chaude et nos doigts s'entrecroisent. J'ai un peu d'appréhension à la vue du lac. On ne peu pas dire que j'y ai vécu les meilleurs moments de mes jeux. D'abord les loups lancés à ma poursuite à cause de l'odeur des deux cadavres dans la fosse. Ensuite l'embuscade des trois tribus profitant du tremblement de terre. En jetant un regard aux eaux calmes et tranquilles, je me demande bien ce que les juges pourront inventer cette fois. Des mutations génétiques en forme de requins carnassiers pour assurer un combat sanglant aux spectateurs ? A moins qu'ils ne décident de solidifier d'un coup l'eau pour que l'on se retrouve piégés à l'intérieur et permettre aux loups de venir nous dévorer la tête ? Ou pire, faire bouillir l'eau pour…

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne nous arrivera rien. Toi et moi sommes les seuls adversaires restant fasse au duo du Un. On veut nous voir nous battre, pas mourir par un stratagème des juges. La seule chose qui peut nous arriver c'est d'être surpris par les deux autres et cela ne risque pas car je viens de voir la fumée de leur campement à l'autre bout de l'arène. Apparemment eux non plus n'ont aucune envie de nous rencontrer maintenant.

Je sais qu'Eydan cherche à me rassurer mais j'ai vraiment du mal à m'imaginer le colosse du Un et sa petite amie essayer de gagner du temps alors qu'il ne reste que nous deux à exterminer. Peut être sont ils blessés ? Dans tous les cas, Eydan a raison, pour l'instant nous ne courrons aucun danger.

Il commence à enlever ses vêtements après avoir placer nos affaires hors de portée des vaguelettes qui balayent la rive. Il ne garde que son maillot moulant avant de s'avancer vers l'eau sur la pointe des pieds avec une grimace comique. Je me prends à rire. Et il y a de quoi ! Les spectateurs de Panem doivent être aux anges. L'entrainement draconien d'Eydan a sculpté son corps de haut en bas. Le voir frissonner et hésiter au contact du l'eau glacée est un spectacle qui me fait oublier instantanément le contexte de notre baignade. J'attends qu'il se mette de l'eau sur la nuque pour que son corps refroidisse plus vite et je me glisse derrière lui en silence. Le liquide glacé lèche mes mollets et mes cuisses mais je retiens ma respiration pour ne pas me trahir. Arrivée derrière lui, je le pousse sans ménagement la tête la première dans l'eau. Il pousse un cri de surprise avant de disparaitre sous la surface. J'éclate de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter et l'eau se met à me mouiller le ventre en m'arrachant des hoquets. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il nagerait derrière moi pour me jeter dans l'eau à son tour. Sans avoir eu le temps de protester quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve trempée des pieds à la tête moi aussi. Nous rions tandis que nos lèvres bleuissent au contact de l'eau glacée. Ses yeux sont plus bleus que jamais. Puis nos corps s'habituent à la température et c'est un vrai moment de plaisir. Nous nageons cote à cote, nous nous amusons à plonger et à toucher le fond avant de regagner la surface. Il insiste même pour que je monte sur ses épaules. Je m'exécute avec hésitation. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'équilibre mais on s'en moque. Seule la faim aurait pu nous faire sortir de l'eau si les juges ne c'étaient pas mit en colère avant.

Le ciel se voile de nuages et bientôt une averse diluvienne nous pousse à sortir pour ramasser nos affaires et décamper. Quels tribus nous faisons ! Quels valeureux guerriers ! Lui, un carrière du district Deux entrainé depuis sa naissance pour tuer, moi, une tribu du district Douze à qui il ne reste que 8 heures à vivre et qui court sous la pluie en sous vêtements et trempée jusqu'aux os.

Nous retournons à la grotte juste à temps pour éviter la pluie de grêle qui s'abat maintenant avec violence sur la forêt.

- Je crois que notre petite baignade n'a pas trop plus aux juges, je remarque en dénichant des portions de bœuf séché dans le sac d'Eydan. Pendant qu'il s'occupe d'allumer le feu.

- Je vais te dire, me répond t-il d'un air sérieux. Pour l'instant tout ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on risque d'attraper froid trempés comme on est.

J'éclate de rire et tente de l'aider en soufflant sur la mousse sèche.

- Les carrières du District Deux sont vraiment très fragiles.

Le feu prend ce qui provoque un soupire de soulagement chez Eydan.

- Tu peux rigoler petite sauvage du district Douze. Mais si nous devons nous battre contre les deux du Un, j'aimerai avoir assez de voix pour leur lâcher deux ou trois répliques cinglantes !

Je prends deux moreaux de bois et je plante la viande dessus avant de la mettre à cuire et de sortir les fruits secs.

- Tu n'as cas leur dire maintenant, nous sommes filmé 24h sur 24. Si l'un d'eux survie, il sera obligé de recevoir ton message.

Eydan s'installe le dos contre la pierre bien en face du feu. Il a la chair de poule.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclame t-il.

Puis il fait une grimace pour imiter Caesar Flickerman et regarde le plafond de la petite grotte là où doivent se trouver les caméras.

- Chers tribus du district Un. Vous ne croyez sans doute pas aux fantômes ? Et bien faites attention. Car si vous tuez la petite sauvage ici présente, je vous hanterai jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

J'ai un rire nerveux mais je ne peu pas m'arracher à la contemplation de son visage. J'aime son menton droit, son nez ni trop long, ni trop court, son front bardé de mèches rebelles, ses yeux bleus océan, ses cils. J'aime sa voix chantante qui peu exprimer tant de sentiments à la fois.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je proteste en venant me blottir contre lui.

Nous sommes bientôt secs à présent. La grêle s'est calmée pour se changer en pluie fine mais nous sommes si bien à l'intérieur qu'aucun de nous ne bouge à part pour attraper notre déjeuner.

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, riposte t-il une main dans mes cheveux. Je t'aime tu sais ?

- Tu ne m'aimes surement pas autant que moi.

Il sourit et n'ajoute rien. Je sens ses lèvres sur ma tête et je souris à mon tour.

**15h30 :**

L'hymne qui précède les annonces importantes retentie dans l'arène. Elle doit sortir de tous les arbres à la fois, peut être même du sol. Sinon comme pourrait elle nous atteindre ici, dans notre petit monde ? Comment pourrait-elle nous faire trembler avec cette tonalité aussi puissante ?

Il ne me reste qu'une heure à vivre. Eydan ne le sait pas. Il pense qu'il avait tord. Que les flèches de la sarbacane n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Il met la faute de mon malaise sur l'infection de ma blessure à l'épaule. Je ne le contredit pas pour ne pas le pousser à une quelconque folie. Et de toute manière dans une heure ce sera fini et il pourra gagner sans aucun remord.

Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que les juges se manifestent aussi tôt. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et puis je me dis que c'est sans doute pour nous laisser rejoindre la corne pour le grand final.

Je sens la main d'Eydan qui se fige sur ma tête. Il est tendu et moi aussi.

« Chers tribus. Nous vous annonçons qu'un festin en votre honneur sera distribué à la corne d'abondance à 16h15. Nous savons que chacun de vous a désespérément besoin de quelque chose… »

Je glisse un regard à la blessure d'Eydan et je croise ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il pense à la même chose que moi ? Non, c'est impossible. Un instant, je me demande si les juges ne m'ont pas laissé un quart d'heure pour que je puisse m'injecter un antidote. Je rejette immédiatement cette idée. Qu'ont-ils bien pus préparer pour Eydan ? Sa blessure ne semble pas avoir besoin de soins immédiats car elle est pratiquement cicatrisée. La réponse ne se laisse pas attendre car le présentateur continu.

« Cette année les juges seront particulièrement cléments. Dans un des sacs disposés à votre attention, nous avons laissé un bracelet d'immunité. Celui qui le possédera pourra être déclaré vainqueur avec quelqu'un d'autre de son choix. Il y aura donc deux vainqueurs possibles cette année comme l'année précédente. »

La voix se tait et disparait dans la forêt.

**15h40 :**

Je n'ai jamais vu Eydan dans un état aussi agité. Immédiatement après l'annonce, il a rangé le peu d'affaires que nous avions dans notre sac à dos (nous avons abandonné nos sacs de couchages qui ne nous serviront plus à rien) et nous nous sommes mis en route rapidement. Il ne fait plus aucun doute que l'annonce des juges nous a surpris tous les deux. A présent que deux vainqueurs peuvent triompher, nous avons l'espoir impensable de survivre tous les deux. Mais le doute s'installe dans mon esprit tandis que nous nous hâtons en direction de la corne d'abondance. Et si c'était un piège ? Pendant la dernière édition, les juges avaient revus leurs règles au dernier moment. Qu'est ce qui les empêcherait de faire la même chose cette année ? Plus j'y pense et plus l'idée me ronge l'esprit. Je ne sais plus s'il faut croire en l'avenir où se résigner. J'ai tellement peur que tous nos espoirs s'effondrent d'un coup.

- Eydan ?

Le bruit de notre course sur les feuilles mortes camoufle ma voix. Je dois insister, plus fort.

- Eydan attend !

- Qu'est ce qu'i y a ? me répond t-il sans ralentir.

Il marche devant moi. Son souffle et rapide et il a le regard rivé vers son objectif. Pour la première fois je me dis que c'est peut être un ultime espoir pour lui. L'espoir inespéré de pouvoir revoir sa famille alors qu'il devait s'être résigné, comme moi, à mourir pour celle qu'il aime. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher son enthousiasme alors je préfère ne pas lui faire part de mes inquiétudes. Et puis si ça se trouve, je m'inquiète pour rien.

Rien, je pensais à quelque chose mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Dépêchons nous.

**16h10 :**

Nous venons d'arriver à l'orée de la forêt. La pluie a cessé pour laisser une lumière grisâtre inonder le ciel. L'air est humide et le sol spongieux. Le vent secoue les branches avec force et les craquements de la forêt couvrent notre souffle saccadé. Eydan a déniché immédiatement une bute de terre entourée de buissons d'où nous pouvons observer la corne d'abondance sans être vus. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade mais je serai incapable de dire si c'est parce qu'il me reste seulement 20 minutes à vivre ou parce que l'appréhension du combat me noue l'estomac.

- Bien, nous allons établir un plan d'attaque, déclare Eydan en s'accroupissant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes.

Je vois mon compagnon sous un autre jour. Le fruit de son entrainement remonte à la surface. Il est calme, posé et réfléchi. Il ne laisse pas les émotions prendre le dessus. Il analyse avec attention la situation et réagit en conséquence. J'ai envie de l'aider et d'apporter ma contribution moi aussi mais j'ai peur de tout gâcher. Je viens du district Douze. Je n'ai reçu aucun enseignement militaire ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'aider à survivre. J'ai bénéficié comme tout le monde de l'entrainement de mes mentors pendant une semaine mais je doute que cela soit assez pour affronter deux carrières du district Un. Je sais manier le sabre mais que vaut-il fasse à une hache ou a un couteau ? Eydan ne semble pas remarquer mon désarroi et mon hésitation car il continue d'organiser notre intervention. Le temps presse à présent et il nous faut faire d'autant plus vite que nos adversaires sont sans doute déjà à l'intérieur de la corne d'abondance, donc plus proches pour attraper les sacs. Ils n'hésiteront sans doute pas à voler les nôtres et à s'enfuir avec pour être sûrs de tomber sur le bracelet.

- Je m'occupe de défendre nos sacs en les empêchant de les atteindre avec mes flèches. Je tiendrais également la fille à l'écart. Pendant ce temps là il faut que tu essayes de désarmer l'autre. Sans sa hache, il ne vaut rien au combat rapproché. Lorsque ce sera fait, on échange nos adversaires. Elle sera armée d'un couteau. Contre ton sabre, il ne vaut rien. Moi je m'occuperai de régler son compte à son compagnon.

J'acquiesce en silence. J'ai peur autant pour moi que pour lui. J'ai peur de ce que les juges nous préparent. J'ai peur qu'ils ne tiennent pas leur promesse. Et en plongeant mon regard dans celui d'Eydan je vois qu'il a aussi peur que moi.

- Tout va bien ce passer me rassure t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je colle mon visage contre sa peau et je ferme les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ces mots sont devenus ma seule certitude à présent et je m'y raccroche de toutes mes forces tandis que je me campe à mon poste, prête à courir vers la corne.

**16h15 :**

Une table sort de sous la terre devant nous avec quatre sacs. Plus rien n'existe pour moi à présent que le petit baluchon marqué du numéro Douze. L'antidote qui me permettra de passer la fin de mes jours aux cotés d'Eydan. Et dans l'un des trois autres, un bracelet d'immunité. Aucun de mes adversaires ne se doute que le bracelet ne peut pas être dans mon sac. Nous avons donc un avantage infime sur les carrières du Un. La table s'arrête.

Le carnage commence.

Pendant un instant je me fais l'impression d'être un fauve en cage à qui l'on vient de jeter un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant. Mes jambes s'activent d'elles même tandis que je m'élance ventre à terre vers les sacs comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai.

**16h16 :**

Un hurlement bestial retentit à ma droite tandis qu'une flèche siffle prêt de mon oreille gauche. Je roule à terre juste à temps pour esquiver le coup de hache du carrière dont l'arme se fiche dans la terre en soulevant des gerbes d'herbe et de cailloux. Je me redresse d'un bon et balaye le périmètre d'un mouvement ample du bras ce qui coupe son tee-shirt au niveau de la taille. Une autre flèche siffle derrière moi. Je ne suis qu'à 2 mètres à peine de la table et des sacs. 2 mètres de l'antidote et du bracelet d'immunité.

**16h17 :**

Le carrière répare à la charge avec un cri rauque. J'avais oublié à quel point il était grand et massif. Cette fois je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver et je dois parer le coup en levant mon sabre au dessus de ma tête. La puissance du coup se répercute dans tout mon bras et je suis obligée de tenir le manche à deux mains. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il semble avoir deviné ma faiblesse. Un instant je redoute que ma lame de se fende et je me décale d'un pas sur le coté pour rompre le contact. Je suis essoufflée, pliée en deux. Je sens que l'antidote provisoire d'Heymich commence à perdre de son effet. Pourtant il faut absolument que je réussisse à lui hotter sa hache sinon nous sommes perdus.

**16h18 :**

Je recule précipitamment, cherchant la faille dans le jeu brutal de mon adversaire. Il n'a aucune technique mais il la compense par la force physique. Pour ma part je décline à vue d'œil. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et malgré tous mes efforts je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle.

Le carrière fonce sur moi en brandissant sa hache. Je fais mine de me déporter sur la gauche avant de me jeter dans l'autre direction Mon épaule cogne le sol et je grimace. Je l'entends grogner. Sa force ne lui sert à rien s'il n'arrive pas à atteindre sa cible. Il est probable que dans l'état actuel, si j'encaisse encore un de ses coups, je ne pourrai pas y survivre. Il ne faut pas non plus que j'oublie Eydan car il n'aura bientôt plus assez de flèches pour me couvrir et éloigner la fille des sacs. Tout repose sur moi à présent.

**16h19 :**

En le voyant foncer à nouveau dans ma direction encore plus déterminé que jamais, je me dit qu'il faut que je mise sur ma rapidité. Tant pis si le souffle me manque. Il faut que je frappe vite et bien. Mon adversaire commence à faire des moulinets avec sa hache à double tranchant. Cette fois je me tiens droite devant lui pour l'attendre. Un instant je vois une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux sombres puis il vise mon cou. Je fléchi les jambes au dernier moment et la lame peu presque me couper une mèche de cheveux. Puis je me redresse avec une rapidité surprenante et me fend vers son bras. Il ne devine mon intention que trop tard alors que sa main crispée autour du manche de la hache gicle dans les airs avec une gerbe de sang.

Le hurlement qu'il pousse à ce moment là me vrille les tympans. La hache tombe un mètre plus loin dans l'herbe tendre. Il secoue son moignon avec horreur tandis qu'une grimace de douleur et de haine se peint sur son visage taillé dans la pierre. Au moment où il s'apprête à se jeter sur moi, Eydan lui rentre dedans avec une telle force qu'ils roulent par terre tous les deux.

Eydan semble avoir l'avantage au premier abord. Il décroche une série de coup de poings et de pieds dans les points vitaux de son adversaire et évite les possibles ripostes.

Je suis trop étourdie pour sentir la fille se jeter sur moi.

**16h20 :**

Mon sabre m'échappe des mains et tombe sur le sol, hors de portée. J'attrape son poignet au dernier moment pour bloquer son coup de couteau. Elle hurle comme une furie et montre les dents. Nous roulons à terre et le ciel se mêle à la poussière devant mes yeux embués. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. La fille se retrouve au dessus de moi et me tire les cheveux avec violence. Je cri, à la fois de rage et de désespoir. Je ne suis qu'à deux doigts de gagner et il faut qu'elle me barre la route !

**16h21 **:

Je sens son haleine tandis qu'elle rapproche sa bouche de mon visage. Je me débats comme un beau diable mais elle campe sur ses positions. Un de ses genoux s'enfonce dans ma plaie à l'épaule et la douleur me donne envie de vomir. Je vois son couteau qui se rapproche de ma gorge. Elle est beaucoup plus forte et plus entrainée que moi. Je crois que je vais bientôt lâcher prise.

**16h22 :**

Mon cœur s'emballe, la fille m'empêche de respirer correctement.

- Alors numéro Douze ? On a fini de batifoler ?

- Tait toi et essaye de me tuer si tu peu. J'ai l'impression que t'as du mal non ?

La pression sur mon crane s'accentue, je ne sens plus mon épaule noyée dans le sang.

- Tu fais ta maline avec ton épée ridicule mais qu'espères-tu ? Survivre face à trois carrières surentrainés ?

- Où tu en vois trois, toi ? Je fais équipe avec le seul du jeu !

- Tu vas mourir !

- Merci je savais, mais pas maintenant.

J'ai réussi à ramener mes genoux sous elle et dans un dernier effort je détends mes jambes aussi fort que je le peu. La fille du Un roule à terre en jurant et je me redresse aussitôt pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle. Les rôles sont inversés. Dans un élan désespéré mes mains se referment autour de sa gorge.

**16h23 :**

La fille se débat dans tous les sens. Elle panique et moi aussi. Je tourne la tête sans desserrer mon emprise tellement j'ai peur de rencontrer son regard, le même que le mien lorsque Ferniss me gardait la tête sous l'eau. Je vois au loin le combat d'Eydan et du carrière Un qui se poursuit. Ils sont debout et ils ont l'air mal en point mais Eydan semble tenir le coup.

**16h24 :**

Sous mes doigts la gorge de la fille du Un bouge avec moins de ferveur. Tandis que mon pouls à moi s'accélère dangereusement le siens devient presque imperceptible. Des larmes de douleurs dégoulinent sur me joues. Je me haï, j'ai envie de mourir pour ce que je suis entrain de faire mais je sais que ma vie en dépend, et celle d'Eydan aussi. Je sais que si ce n'est pas moi qui la tue, c'est elle qui le fera et elle n'aura aucun remord. J'aurai préféré pouvoir faire autrement. J'aurais préféré aussi ne jamais être tirée au sort dans ce jeu meurtrier. Mais le sort ne m'a pas été favorable. Et de toute évidence, le siens encore moins. Au bout d'une minute, elle ne bouge plus du tout. Je retire doucement mes doigts raidis par l'effort et je lui ferme les yeux avec respect.

- Pardonne moi mais je n'avais pas le choix, je murmure.

**16h25 **:

J'ai du mal à voir devant moi et je ne peu pas me lever. L'air me manque et la tête me tourne à une vitesse hallucinante. Il doit me rester à peine 5 minutes à vivre. Je me mets à ramper vers la table en poussant des gémissements de douleur à chaque fois que mon bras blessé touche le sol. Il y a du sang par terre mais je suis incapable de dire si c'est le miens ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis obligée de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle et pendant ma pause, je n'entends plus aucun bruit.

**16h26 :**

Deux coups de canon successifs retentissent. Je soupçonne les juges d'avoir fait exprès de les tirer ensemble. Ainsi il m'est impossible de savoir lequel d'Eydan ou du garçon du Un est encore en vie. Mais qu'elle importance si c'est le garçon du Un ? Mon dos est tellement endoloris que je doute de sentir le coup de hache qu''il me réserve pour m'achever.

La table est là, devant moi. Je peu toucher le métal froid avec ma main pleine de sang. Il faut que je fasse le nécessaire pour me relever. Il faut que je réussisse à atteindre l'antidote à temps. Avec un effort surhumain, je m'agrippe au pied de table et me hisse sur mes jambes tremblotantes. Les quatre sacs sont là mais ceux du Un sont déjà ouverts et gisent au bord de la table. Le garçon a du réussir à les atteindre pendant son combat avec Eydan. Je tends la main vers celui qui porte le numéro Deux. Je l'ouvre et pousse un hoquet de surprise et de désespoir en constatant qu'il est vide. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a ouvert ? Non c'est impossible le sac était parfaitement fermé lorsque je suis arrivée. Alors les juges auraient menti ? Ils n'avaient aucune intention de cacher un bracelet d'immunité dans un des sacs ?

Mes tremblements sont de plus en plus violents. L'air que je respire avec peine me consume les poumons comme une flamme. Je refuse de croire que notre effort est vain. Ce n'est pas possible, le bracelet est forcément quelque part. Mon regard malade se pose sur les deux sacs du Un ouverts et je réalise que je n'ai pas regardé les poignets de la fille que je viens de tuer. Je prends d'abord le temps de plonger ma main moite dans mon propre sac pour en retirer la seringue d'antidote puis je me traine en titubant vers le cadavre.

**16h27 :**

Ses poignets, il faut que je cherche sur ses poignets ! Je tâtonne pour lui dégager les mains et lui soulever ses manches. Rien ! J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir quand j'aperçois à quelques centimètres de mes genoux la main du garçon du district Un crispée autour du manche de la hache. Elle avait giclée dans les airs pendant notre combat. Mes yeux ont du mal à faire la mise au point mais j'aperçois une lueur orange vive. Je ravale mon dégout pour détacher le bracelet.

**16h28 :**

A peine suis-je en possession de l'objet que je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et fait volte face. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur loupe un battement. Eydan se tient devant moi, vivant.

- Eydan…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il a réussi. NOUS avons réussi !

Il sourit et j'ai envie de rire moi aussi malgré la douleur qui me ronge le corps. Je m'apprête à m'injecter le contenu de la seringue lorsque je vois le filet de sang qui dégouline au coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat triste mais serein. Il commence même à se voiler.

- Eydan ?

Ma voix tremble. Je sens des larmes acides sur mes joues. J'ai peur tout à coup. La panique me prend et la seringue glisse d'entre mes doigts.

- Les tribus du district Douze sont vraiment très fragiles, lâche t-il en souriant.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase. Je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai dit dans la grotte après notre baignade ce matin. Je suis incapable de parler car la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge m'en empêche.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça petite sauvage.

Il tombe à genoux, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses deux jambes. Je suis prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui me plis en deux et je tombe en face de lui. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et il me fixe d'un air inquiet. Nous sommes pathétiques, à l'article de la mort.

- Tu…Tu as pu lui lâcher une de tes répliques cinglantes ?

Il respire avec difficulté. Je me demande ce qu'attendent les juges pour mettre fin au jeu et nous déclarer vainqueurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour l'un de nous. Nous avons le bracelet d'immunité. Normalement nous avons gagné. Mais personne de vient.

Ma main trouve la sienne.

- Oui, répond –t-il. Je l'ai menacé de le tuer pour ce qu'il t'avait fait subir. On dirait que j'ai réussi à mettre ma menace à exécution.

C'est à mon tour de sourire. Il me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête au creux de son coup. Dans son dos, je sens la blessure béante provoquée surement par un coup de poignard. Entre ses deux omoplates. Il perd tellement de sang que je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas déjà mort.

**16h29 :**

Nous sommes allongés tous les deux sur l'herbe, serrés l'un contre l'autre. On n'a plus assez de force pour parler. J'ai brisé la seringue sur le sol pour être sûre de mourir ici. J'ai l'espoir de partir avant lui car si je m'éteins la première, il sera vainqueur et on pourra le soigner comme il se doit. Seulement il faut qu'il tienne une minute encore. Je sers ses doigts entre les miens. Seul un mince filet d'air passe encore entre mes lèvres.

« Eydan…Merci pour tout »

Ce sont les derniers mots que je prononce.

**16h30 :**

Un coup de canon retenti dans le silence de l'arène. La voix de Caesar Flickerman résonne tandis qu'un hovercraft se matérialise au dessus des deux corps enlacés et que des médecins habillés en blanc en descendent avec précipitation.

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons notre grand vainqueurs de la 97__ème__ édition des Hunger Games : J'ai nommé Eydan Preventer !_ »

**Epilogue :**

_Les spectateurs émus applaudissent l'entrée du gagnant sur l'estrade aux cotés de Caesar Flickerman. Certains se lèvent en l'acclamant, d'autre sortent un mouchoir pour essuyer une larme discrète au coin de leur yeux maquillés à outrance. Eydan s'avance sans prêter plus d'attention au publique que s'il se fût s'agit d'un troupeau de bétail en pleine campagne. Le présentateur lève les bras pour réclamer le silence. L'interview peut commencer._

_- Bonsoir Eydan, nous sommes ravis de te revoir en pleine forme on dirait que les médecins du capitole connaissent leur métier à la perfection !_

_Eydan le fixe de son regard froid. Il n'avait jamais lancé un tel regard depuis sa rencontre avec la fille du district 4. Il détestait cet endroit, ces gens, cette ville. Il aurait préféré mourir dans l'arène plutôt que de se retrouver ici et pourtant il est là, assis sur ce siège en velours rouge flamboyant devant un présentateur à l'allure grotesque à qui il meurt d'envie de couper la tête sur le champ. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas la solution. C'est la société actuelle à laquelle il faudrait couper la tête. Et ça, l'adolescent du district Deux n'en a pas le pouvoir._

_Le présentateur continu sans se décourager :_

_- Bien. Il y a quelques jours tu étais encore dans l'arène aux cotés de ton amie…euh…quel est son nom déjà ?_

_Le présentateur fait semblant de fouiller dans sa mémoire. Tout le monde bien sur, connait le nom de Cassandre depuis qu'elle a réussi à rester en vie seule alors qu'il ne restait en face d'elle que des carrières. _

_- Cassandre, son nom est Cassandre Manestry. Répond le jeune homme entre ses dents. _

_Ses muscles se tendent sous son costume taillé sur mesure. Malgré tous les efforts des stylistes à son égard, personne n'a réussi à lui faire renoncer à ses cheveux en bataille. Parce que personne ne peu se douter que c'est un moyen pour lui de se souvenir de la petite sauvage du Douze qui est morte pour lui._

_- Ah oui c'est vrai. Cassandre du district Douze. Qui aurait imaginé que cette petite serait allée aussi loin ! Il faut dire qu'elle a été coachée par les deux gagnants de l'édition précédente._

_Des murmures approbateurs parcourent les gradins tandis que des images de Cassandre pendant son duel avec le tribu du district du Un apparaissent sur les écrans. Eydan a un coup au cœur en revoyant son visage et détourne les yeux. _

_- Mais le talent et la force qui distingue le district Deux depuis des années a tout de même fini par triompher de cette adversaire redoutable !_

_- Elle est morte pour moi. Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça._

_Caesar affiche une expression de compassion et le publique soupire de tristesse. Les points d'Eydan se serrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil haute marque._

_- Ta déception doit être terrible nous compatissons, tente de le rassurer le présentateur._

_« Déception » n'était pas le mot exact pour définir le néant qui venait de se creuser dans le cœur d'Eydan. Il ressentait le vide de l'absence de Cassandre jusqu'au plus profond de sa chaire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle avait besoin d'un antidote. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être mort avant elle. Cela aurait du se passer autrement. Il avait envie de vomir._

_- Si je puis me permettre Eydan, que comptes-tu faire à présent que tu es devenu un célèbre vainqueur des Hunger Games ?_

_Le silence ce fait dans la salle. Eydan relève la tête et ses yeux bleus brillent d'une détermination farouche._

_- Je vais faire ce pour quoi mon père et mon district m'ont entrainé. Je vais m'engager en tant que Pacificateur._

_Des exclamations de surprise et des applaudissements d'approbation résonnent dans l'assistance. Même Caesar semble surpris de ce revirement de situation._

_- Excellent choix, commente t-il. Nous te souhaitons donc bon courage et te félicitons encore une fois pour ta victoire haut-la-main ! _

_Ainsi ce termine l'émission sous les acclamations du publique._

_Un an plus tard, Eydan fait parti des Pacificateurs rebelles qui ont aidés la résistance à se saisir du capitole avec de moindres pertes. Après un combat acharné pour lutter contre cette société qui lui avait volé sa vie et ses rêves, il finit par succomber à une explosion devant la résidence du président Snow. Avant de mourir il ne prononça qu'un mot en souriant : « Cassandre… »_


End file.
